Bloodloving for Me
by chelsea-chee
Summary: Sequel to Bloodlusting for You. Its the aftermath as Naruto realises the full exent of what he & Sakura did. And to top it off, Sasuke is back? Nar/Sak FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath Part 1

**_Yes, that's right. I am writing a sequel to my (hopefully) soon-to-be popular story, Bloodlusting for You. Thanxs to everyone who left a review (I'll say your names at the bottom), & since I had lots of "anonymous" people, as calls them, leave a review, I'll be doing reply's to them who left more than, "good job" or "keep it up". Here ya go!_**

**_videlthedevil666- Wow. I'm glad you liked. And, as you said, the seal-licking part I can guess would have been your favorite. hehe! Anyway, thanxs._**

**_Random Reader- Aww... thank you! Its really nice to hear my story being called one of the best! It warms my heart! hehe! Thanxs for the review!_**

**_holyshit- Heh, well, I think what you said has enough words for me. lol. Thanxs._**

**_(PNP)SHAGGY- Thanxs for the review... & the pat! -pats you back- Hope you like this one as well!_**

**_loreal- Thanxs. Its nice to be called a "great writer". hehe!_**

**_Suchie- I'm glad you liked it. Thanxs for the review too!_**

**_Summary: Naruto baths in the aftermath of what he & Sakura really did last night. And also, Sasuke's back?!_**

**_Disclaimer: -sniff- Sadly, no, I do not own Naruto. If I did… this would make an awesome episode! hehe!_**

**Chapter 1: The Aftermath (Part 1)**

Sunlight shone in brightly as Naruto's squinted his eyes, although they were already closed.

He let out a groan as he tried to roll over from lying on his side from sleeping that way the whole night.

Or, at least part of it.

He barely opened one eye as he felt another presence against his chest. They shot straight open as he realised what he saw was pink.

He backed his head up some to see if what was connected to the pink hair was really… what was connected to it.

And there she was. Sakura nuzzled closer to his chest, feeling her breast against it as their legs were tangled together.

Wait… what?!

If was as if Naruto got hit by a ton of bricks on the head as he remembered what happened, what he did, _to her_.

Part of him wanted to get out of this situation as quickly as possible, scramble back to his place to think things through correctly.

But another part wanted to stay here, enjoying the moment as if he didn't have a care in the world.

He carefully un-wrapped one of his arms from her waist, already missing the warmth that was there as he tangled it into his hair. 'Damn Naruto, what now? I really don't want to leave her, but… what if she didn't mean it? What if she hates me about this? I could explain, that it wasn't really _me_ that did this, but I doubt that will help.'

Naruto let out a sigh at his ministrations, the air hitting her hair as she shivered slightly at it. Naruto smiled at the moment before thinking back to more important things.

'I could wait until she wakes up, hoping she doesn't regret it, though she probably does, no doubt wanting Sasuke to be her first, as she said to me.'

"_You were saving yourself for the baka, right?" Naruto said, his bitter from the thought, changing from deep to his own. He could hear the Kyuubi growling inside his own mind, which made him feel even worse, taking Sakura's innocent while she wanted Sasuke._

"_I wanted him to be my first…" Sakura said softly, biting her lip some to stop her from crying._

'But then, at the end, she said that she loved me… right?' Naruto pondered to himself.

"_Naruto-kun…"_

_Naruto was knocked out of his depression as he looked down at Sakura._

"_I just wanted to say… that that was amazing. And… I think that I love you," Sakura said quietly before falling off to sleep from the exhaustion of their lovemaking._

Naruto sighed again, still not believing that it all really happened. 'One minute, I'm fighting this guy. The next, I'm, no, _Kyuubi_ is making me fuck Sakura.'

'**What's wrong? I thought you would be happy about this Kit.**'

Naruto growled outwardly. 'No, I wouldn't be! Sure, it would have been nice to have sex with the girl of my dreams, but not like this you dumb fox!'

'**HEY! I did you a favor kid. Besides, she said that she loved you, right? And now that that Uchiha kid is out of the way, you can fuck her yourself. Heh. Without my help, you wouldn't have done this for probably about five more years!**'

'Just shut up already!' Naruto said to the fox before blocking him out, not wanting to talk or think about anymore.

But of course he did.

He leaned down to rest his head atop Sakura's, being careful not to put too much pressure on it. 'Sakura…'

He closed his eyes as he felt a few tears leak through before he opened them and the rest came. 'Sakura, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please… forgive me,' he thought as he pulled her closer to him, his arms back wrapped around her waist as he continued to cry into her hair.

Sunlight continued to shine in but all Naruto felt was darkness.

:) :p ;)

A ninja raced through the trees, jumping from limb to limb in a second flat.

He soon stopped as he saw his destination up ahead.

A smile formed on his lips before licking them.

'Sakura-chan… I've come back for you.'

_**Hmm… in my mind, the chapter seemed longer, but oh well! Hoped you liked it anyways! Again, sorry if it's… too short for you're liking. Anyways, I bet y'all know who the "ninja" is. I mean, it's pretty obvious because I wanted it to be. But just to tell y'all, he won't come back until a few chapter later, & then… they'll be a fight! Whoo! For the people who said that, I'm stealing the idea. Gimme it! (lol) Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter & thanxs to videlthedevil666, ChoasLink, max:, dbzgtfan2004, DarkInu418, Random Reader, sliver crown key, holyshit, (PNP)SHAGGY, loreal, Naruto4Hokage, cablubershnibermier, Ichiraku, & Suchie for reviewing Bloodlust. I hope y'all like Bloodlove just as much! And I'm sorry if I forgot anyone too!**_

_**P.S. This will not be a long story, just to tell y'all. Most will be 6, 7 chapters at least. Maybe less than that, but no more than ten. Nope! So, sorry if y'all were expecting something longer! Sorry!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath Part 2

**_Hey guys, I'm back! And with a new chapter too! Well, since I'm glad you liked the first chapter, (not to mention Bloodlust!) I hope you like this chapter as well! And thanxs to narusaku69, ScaryHands, Some you don't know, gof22, loreal, inu merc77, intelligent-idiot-17, & snowshoe32 for reviewing too!_**

**_Disclaimer: Oh woe is me! I don't own Naruto! My life is over! "…" Well, if it was, you wouldn't get this next chapter, so you better not hope it is! Heh heh… okay, on with the chapter._**

**Chapter 2: The Aftermath (Part 2)**

Naruto let out a yawn before smacking his lips together, wondering what time it was.

'Hmm… last thing I remember… I woke up. Huh… must of fell back asleep…'

As much as Naruto didn't want to, he opened his eyes, just to be greeted yet again, with blinding sunlight. He let out a groan as he immediately closed them again before opening them, very slowly this time.

He blinked them a few times, finally adjusting. He let out another yawn before looking around.

He was still in the same position.

He sighed before craning his neck, trying to look for a clock in Sakura-Chan's room. He finally found one and his eyes grew big as he realised what time it was.

10:45

'Crap! We are SO late! Sakura probably for working at the hospital while I'm late for training!'

'**Heh. I could have told you that Kit.**'

'I'm not in the mood right now Kyuubi.'

'**Fine. But I'll be back.**' And with that, he was gone.

Naruto mentally sighed before he realised that someone else besides him was now moving around.

He looked down to see that Sakura was now moving, probably due to waking up. She groaned some as well before opening her eyes, looking up at Naruto.

She smiled lovingly at him, like she would at Sasuke. "Good morning Naruto-kun," she said before falling back partially asleep.

For the next few moments, Naruto laid, frozen, as Sakura was hit by realization.

Her eyes flashed open as they looked up and down both her body and Naruto's. She let out a scream, pushing on his chest, trying to get away from Naruto, who had somehow ended up in her bed naked.

Along with her.

"Woah, hold, hold on Sakura-chan! Calm down!" Naruto pleaded to her, his arms still wrapped around her waist to keep her from going anywhere.

That's when she started to kick.

Naruto felt her legs thrash around before hitting him in his groin.

He let out a groan as he closed his eyes, his arms unwrapping from around her to hold himself.

Sakura, who was still kicking, soon found herself at the edge of her bed. With all of her freaking out, she let out another scream as she fell off the side of the bed, some of the covers falling with her.

Right after that, she soon stood up, the covers wrapped securely around her. Hands on her hips, she glared at Naruto.

She got even madder when Naruto wasn't even noticing. He was too busy still in pain from before, rolling around in the bed while still letting out groans.

"Uh! I can't believe you Naruto!" she yelled at him as he opened one eye.

"But… Sakura-chan…" he said but she interrupted.

"You came into my bed, at night, undressed both myself and you, and _slept_ with me! You're such a pervert Naruto!"

His eyes opened wide as he sat up, despite the pain he still had. "You don't remember… last night?…"

Her face softened as her hands dropped to her side. "But… It thought that was a dream…" she said quietly before her eyes grew big.

She didn't yell anymore, as the whole room fell into deathly quiet. Sakura soon sank to the floor before bawling her eyes on, the covers soon falling to pool around her waist, not caring at the moment.

Naruto soon forgot his pain, as he felt guiltier now than ever, seeing the love of his, cry her eyes out, at what he did to her.

"Damn you Kyuubi…" he said quietly. Sakura looked up, tears still falling from her face.

"Why?! Why'd you make me do it! I didn't want it! Not this way!" he yelled at himself, fists hitting her bed, as he closed his eyes, desperately trying to keep from crying.

All Sakura could do was watch Naruto fall apart right before her eyes, curing himself again and again for what happened, soon breaking down into tears again.

"God Sakura, I'm sorry! It wasn't me! It was the Kyuubi that did this! I would never want to take you like that! Why Kyuubi?! Why?!?!" he yelled at himself, tears streaming down his face, coughing some from his crying.

"Oh Naruto-kun…" Sakura said softly, hands coming up to cover her mouth before gathering the courage to get up from her spot on the ground.

She quietly tip-topped over to Naruto, who was still crying his eyes out. She softly sat down on the edge of the bed, it leaning down from her height.

Naruto could feel it shift and he tried to stop crying as hard as he was but he just couldn't. He's been holding these tears in for so long, once they got out, he just couldn't stop.

She scooted over closer to him, wrapping her arms somewhat over his shoulders. He tried to shake her arms off, not wanting to get her involved.

"Naruto…" she said softly, moving in closer. He could feel her warmth since they were both still naked and couldn't help but get aroused by it, yet he was still crying.

"Sakura-chan… I'm sorry… that I'll breaking down like this in front of you. I'm still guilty about having sex with you last night because it wasn't even me that did it!" he said, finally looking at her, the tears finally stopped falling.

Sakura was just shocked as she just looked at him while he continued.

"And I know that you didn't even want me to be your first. You wanted Sasuke... right?" he said, looking back down.

At this point, Sakura took the time to shake her head. "No, I didn't!"

Naruto shoot his head back up, surprised. "Wha… What?" he asked.

"At first… I thought I did too, but even if it wasn't you that… did it, I still loved it anyway. And through it… I realised that I was in love with you, and I wanted you first. That's why I said, "I love you"! Did you not think I meant it?!" she asked, giggling at the end.

Naruto chuckled some as well. "No… I guess I didn't," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

She let out a squeak as she was now sitting on Naruto's feeling, already feeling him get hard underneath her. She blushed at it, the feeling of him making her wet as well.

He pulled her into a kiss, both of his arms now wrapping around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, now feeling the difference between Naruto's kiss… and the Kyuubi's. Naruto was soft yet commanding while the Kyuubi's was forceful and demanding.

She already loved this one more.

Naruto leaned back, falling back down onto the bed with Sakura spread on top of her. He broke the kiss for air while they both gasped, looking at each other.

"So… you really meant it, huh?" Naruto asked again.

She smiled at him. "Yes, I did Naruto-kun."

He smiled back at her, a genuine Naruto smile. "Good," he said before pulling her into another ever-loving kiss.

:) :p ;)

Kakashi sighed, looking at his watch for the tenth time.

"What's the deal? Usually I'm the late one," he said to himself, sighing. 'But then again, he did have a busy night.'

**_Little perverted Kakashi! Ooh!!!!! hehe! Anyway, hope you liked it! I actually did because it had a little bit of everything. Humor, drama, romance, if you don't count action, it was probably in there. Ahh, anyway, Naruto & Sakura are on good terms. And apparently dating. hehe! I also loved my little Kakashi ending. Does he know? Did he see? Probably not, but you won't find out until I write the next chapter. And I won't writ it unless I get reviews!_**

**_Next chapter! Naruto and Sakura find out some startling news, Kakashi & Naruto talk, & Sasuke's appears?! Sounds like a good one to me!_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Aftermath Part 3

_**Well, here we are again. I'm glad y'all really like the story. And I'm even happier because people are still reviewing Bloodlust! -sniff- Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And thanxs to Runlittlepiggy, max, ChaosLink, Princess of Thieves, anon782, Julie, intelligent-idiot-17, Naruto4Hokage, RuKiA RoJaS, narutoandsakura4ever, NarutohokageSakuracherybolssum (sorry if i spelled it wrong), King of the abyss, & loreal for the reviews! Man, that was a lot! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Exciting stuff will happen in this chapter, it will!**_

**_Disclaimer: YES! I OWN NARUTO! -someone runs in with a piece of paper- What? I don't own it? Aww…_**

**Chapter 3: The Aftermath (Part 3)**

Sakura sighed, cupping her face in her hands. She heard the water stop running and knew Naruto was done.

After they had cuddled for a while, Naruto had decided to take a quick, _cold_ shower to clear his head.

Sakura took that chance to dress herself after quickly wiping herself down. The aftermath of what they had done last night was still visible in-between her legs and frankly, it was getting uncomfortable.

So, after that, she began to dress herself, making sure to throw away the pieces of clothing that were now use-less to her, thanks to Naruto.

After dressing in her normal attire, (or as she still called it, her new outfit, seeing as she wasn't wearing the same thing she was when she was twelve) she was now waiting, sitting on the edge of her bed for Naruto to get out.

She heard the pattering of his feet shuffling around in the other room and she smiled. 'Still the same old Naruto.'

She then looked up to see Naruto walk out of the bathroom, towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Water droplets running down his sleek chest, Sakura couldn't help but gasp at how good he looked.

His hair was dropping some from the water, making his blonde hair darker looking, as water ran from it down the sides of his face and back.

She blushed as her eyes traveled over his body, soon venturing downward, where even some water was running _from there_ as it ran down the sides of his legs.

Naruto smirked, a hand going down to grab his towel. "Like what you see Sakura-chan?"

Sakura snapped out of her trance as she looked back up at him. "Uh… yeah."

He smiled. "Well good, because then you can help me dry off. All you had in your bathroom was…" he said, tugging on the towel. "this one."

Sakura smiled. 'Let's have some fun with him.'

"Well, sure Naruto-kun, I'll help you," she said, standing up to walk over towards him. As she got closer to him, she could feel the floor getting wetter from him. 'He really didn't dry off, did he?'

But, instead of walking straight up to him, she turned walking out of the room for a second.

Naruto was puzzled as to where she went until she came back a second later, hiding something behind her back.

"So… where was I?" she asked him, standing in front of him, a hand gently touching his chest. Naruto just stood there as he let her continue.

"Oh yeah… I remember," she said, her hand going down and in a flash, grabbing the only towel he had.

Naruto could a quick intake of air as cold air rushed to him in that area.

Before he could anything, Sakura pulled her other hand out from behind her back, pushing whatever she had in her hand into her chest, along with his wet towel.

"I was helping you dry off," she said, leaving the extra towels she had in her hand in his and she turned around and walking back some, arms crossed, as she turned her head back some to look at him.

Naruto just smirked as he shook his head, placing one of the towels back around him before starting to dry off.

Sakura keep her back turned to him before she felt two arms wrap around her chest. "So… what's the matter?" he asked, his head beside hers.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, turning her head slightly to look at his.

"Don't lie. I can smell that something's bothering you," he said softly before licking her ear some.

"You can, can you?" she asked, trying to sound surprised before gently pushing out of his arms. She turned around to see him only half dressed.

"Where's your shirt Naruto?"

He looked around, as if he was really trying. "Don't know. Can't find it," he shrugged.

Sakura would have asked more but then, her stomach starting hurting. She wrapped her arms around herself as she closed her eyes, groaning.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked seriously.

"I… I don't… BATHROOM!" she yelled, eyes wide, as she ran into it. She ran up to the sink, gripping the sides as she panted hard, her stomach twisting and turning. A lump in her throat formed and she dipped her head down.

And threw up.

In a flash, Naruto was right beside her, holding her hair back while rubbing her back softly, comforting her.

After a few minutes, she stopped to breathe… and then started up again.

'Kyuubi, what's wrong with her?!' Naruto asked him.

'**Oh, you want me to talk now?**'

'JUST SHUT UP AND TELL ME WRONG?!' Naruto yelled to him frantically.

'**Fine Kit already! Chill… its not like she's gonna die or anything…**' Kyuubi said, shaking his head some from the scream he just had in his ear. '**Okay, well… if I'm correct, this thing usually only happens to humans if one of two things if happening.**'

'What?'

'**One, if they're sick. And two, if they're pregnant. And I'm pretty sure it's the second one, and with your cub Kit.**'

'WHAT?! Sakura-chan can't be pregnant!' Naruto yelled.

'**Sorry Kit, but its true. Or in my case, I'm not sorry. Heh heh heh…**'

'Why you…' Naruto thought but was stopped when Sakura pulled her head up, apparently finished.

She let out a couple of gasps, looking at herself in the mirror. 'I can't be… no! I can't be!' she said to herself before wiping her face with the back of her hand.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said softly, rubbing her back and shoulder.

Her eyes were wide as she continued to gasp. "I'm… I'm…" she said, unable to say anything else.

"Shush… I know… I know…" he said softly, rubbing his cheek some against hers.

She covered her mouth with a hand, eyes shaking, as Naruto held her. "But Naruto-kun… I'm-"

"I know, but its gonna be alright," he whispered softly in her ear, still rubbing their cheeks together. "Come on now."

He picked her up bridal-style and carried her back to her bed. He sat down gently with her sitting in his lap as he leaned against the backboard. She let out a few sniffles, the reaction not yet sinking in.

It was a shock to both of them.

Naruto sighed. "I guess its what the Kyuubi wanted," he started, looking down at her leaning against his chest.

She sighed as well. "I guess so. But now what?"

"I really don't know. We can't tell everyone, that's so sure. At least not right now."

"So, what? Are we supposed to keep our love a secret?"

"No, I didn't say that. Keep our…" he said, stuttering a bit. "_child_ a secret."

Sakura scoffed. "Wow. My child, _our_ child. Heh… I never thought it would be this soon."

"Like I said Sakura-chan, I'm still sorry for that, but I realised that what's done has been done. We just have to deal with the consequences. _Together_," Naruto said, placing his head atop hers.

"But still…" Sakura said, her hands resting on her stomach. "Its just great to know that I have a life growing inside my now. Its like getting married, a girl's dream."

"Which means I have to protect you even more, now that I'm responsible for two lives," Naruto added.

"So…" she said, looking up at him. "Who are we gonna tell?"

:) :p ;)

"Huh… huh… sorry I'm late Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto panted, running up towards him.

Kakashi turned towards him, surprised. "Naruto, I had figured that you weren't going to show."

"Heh, yeah… about that…" Naruto said, scratching his head.

Naruto had soon left Sakura's after they found out about the little "surprise", seeing as they were both late. Really late.

So while Sakura headed over to the hospital, Naruto quickly ran over to his house, to change clothes, the ones he was still wearing sticky from sweat and still coated in dry blood from the battle earlier. Afterwards, he went to the training grounds, his turn being late.

Kakashi held up a hand. "Don't worry about it."

Naruto looked at him, hands by his side. "Huh? What do you mean? You never let me off easy Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi chuckled. "Well… I know you had a pretty rough day yesterday."

"Well yeah, I did have a pretty hard battl- Wait…" Naruto said, eyeing his sensei, who just smiled at him.

"Or to refresh your memory some, last night," he correctly himself.

Naruto faced paled as he just stared at Kakashi, eyes wide. "You saw that?" he said quietly.

Kakashi chuckled again. "Well, I didn't see per-say. More of, I had a pretty good idea when I saw you scanning the village in demon form, and it didn't look like you were looking for someone to kill." He then placed a more serious expression on his face. "So what happened?"

Naruto sighed. "Sakura's pregnant."

"Naruto, you know the consequences of un-protected sex, even more now that it's happened."

"I know!" Naruto exclaimed. "But it wasn't even me! It was-"

"It was the Kyuubi," Kakashi finished.

Naruto looked downward. "Right."

Kakashi sighed, scratching his head. "Did you have any control?"

"No, not really. Even though I could feel and see everything that was going on, there was nothing I could do to stop it." Naruto sighed. "Its just really hard to explain sensei!"

Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Its okay. I understand Naruto. But this is more serious than you think."

Naruto looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, Sakura's 15-16 years old. Her body's not ready yet to have a baby. If anything, the baby will be a stillborn if she's not careful. Or worse."

Naruto gulped. "Or worse?"

"She might die."

Naruto gasped. 'I can't let that happen!'

"Its even more of a danger seeing that she's a ninja, and if I'm the only one that knows, and she goes into battle, the risk of her dying will increase," Kakashi continued.

"Yeah, we realised that. Sakura's planning on telling Tsunade."

"Good. Tsunade will defiantly know what to do, even more so that Sakura's underage, about keeping both of them safe and delivering it."

"So… what do I do?"

"Well, I suggest you go find Sakura and confront the Hokage about that. I'll warn you though, you two will probably get a harsher speech than I gave you."

Naruto nodded. "Right."

As he turned to leave, Kakashi yelled out to him. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?" he asked, turning his head some.

"Does she love you?"

He smiled. "Most defiantly." Naruto then disappeared.

Kakashi sighed to himself. 'Good. I'm glad that she's finally moved on.'

:) :p ;)

"Oh my gosh! You're- ACK!"

The body fell to the ground as blood spilled from its neck.

The other two ninjas reached for weapons but it was too late. A few seconds later and they were rendered head-less as well.

The ninja who killed them frowned. 'Well, that was use-less.'

He then looked up into the sky, sun shining brightly as he squinted his eyes.

He then turned his head at a pair of feet running his way. 'Crap!' he thought as he disappeared from the scene.

Moments later from his hideout, he heard the travelers gasped in disgust at the scene they saw.

He smirked, jumping over the wall. 'Now time to find you Sakura.'

_**Well, I hoped you liked it. Also, I realised something throughout this chapter when I was writing it, that when Sasuke leaves, Naruto not training under Kakashi anymore. Well, I guess this is why it's called a fanfic! hehe! Also, since America hasn't shown Tsunade yet, I'm still not too sure on how she acts or what Naruto calls her. I've read fanfics on it, but I'm still not sure. So, if any of y'all want to tell me, thanxs! Anyways, not very much on Sasuke as I had intended but, I can't have him reveling himself to Naruto & Sakura just yet! Next chapter, some more on Naruto & Sakura's new child & what happens now. Bring in reviews & I'll try to update soon. But for now, I must research!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Pray Tell, What Happens Now?

_**Hey dudes. What's happenin'? Well, I got a few reviews (few being an understatement) about a problem in out last chapter. And since I can't very well talk to all my FABUOLOUS anonymous reviewers, I'll talk about it here. First off, before I start, let me just say that I'm not mad, even if it sounds like I am.**_

_**This isn't rocket science, its common sense. Some reviewers told me that you wouldn't know you're pregnant until a few weeks later. I admit, the sickness might not have happened that fast in real life, but that's the only flaw. Usually, USUALLY, if you throw up the morning after you've just had sex without a condom or taking the pill, most of the time that's means you're pregnant. I mean, it won't show up on ultrasound or anything until a few weeks later, so is that what y'all were confused on? I'm just saying its common sense.**_

_**Here's another twist on it. Imagine you're in Sakura's place. What would you think if you just threw up after un-protected sex? There's only a slim chance that's she's not pregnant and still have been able to throw up, like maybe she was sick. But this is my story and I'm making her have morning sickness with the throwing up FOR BEING PREGNANT.**_

_**-sigh- Okay. I hope that helped and if not… Well, you need to find out where you're common sense went. Anyway, sorry again if it sounded mean, but I hope this chapter will cheer you up! And thanxs for all the info on Tsunade's character & to ChaosLink, Kane the Warrior, King of the abyss, anon782, gamerguy623, NarutohokageSakuracheryblossum, The Raven, Runlittlepiggy, helpfulhint, intelligent-idiot-17, Tuba-Playa3, Princess of Thieves, Naruto4Hokage, Julie, lenneth, Angelic Devil 667, Jrockloverqueen12, drake999, & narutosakura FOREVER for reviewing!**_

**Chapter 4: Pray Tell, What Happens Now?**

"How could this have happened?!"

The two teens cringed at the tone. Kakashi seemed to be right.

Tsunade's eyes softened, but her face displayed the disappointment she had for them. "You both know the consequences of what could happen, and yet you still did it!"

Sakura looked downward, unable to hold her gaze at her sensei any longer. Naruto looked over to Sakura, his face showing sympathy.

He then turned to Tsunade, speaking, "Don't blame Sakura-chan. It was all my fault!" he said boldly to her, seeming to speak up for the both of them.

Tsunade sighed, covering her face with her hands, tugging slightly as the bangs that fell. "I need a drink…" She thought about getting it now, seeing as she needed its comfort now more than ever, but decided to skip it. 'This conversation needs my full attention.'

She now pulled her hands away, her gaze darting over to Naruto. "Well, since you said it's your fault, why'd you do it?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He closed it to think as she continued.

"You don't know, do you?"

After some time, Naruto quietly hung his head as well, slightly shaking it.

"That's why it happened!" she yelled at them, standing up as her fists banging on her desk. "You did it in a spur of the moment, not thinking of the actions that lied ahead!"

She pulled her hands away, standing up straight, letting out a sigh before saying; "Did you ever think of using a condom?"

Naruto's eyes flashed wide at her.

"And you-" she said, directing her attention to Sakura. "What about using the pill? You're smart Sakura. You know when trouble's up, so why didn't you know?"

Sakura shyly looked at her before quietly saying, "I don't Hokage-sama."

"Damn right you didn't know!" she said, slamming her hands back on the desk, the wood cracking some from underneath her strength.

Sakura cringed, looking back at the ground.

Naruto ground his teeth together, the Kyuubi's contact coming in. "Hey!" he yelled to the Hokage.

Her eyes went to Naruto, a quizzical look at her face.

Naruto soon re-gain control as he looked at her, mumbling a "sorry" to her.

"Now, the only problem is what to do with you too," she said, hand in her chin. "Sakura, you can continue to work at the hospital. Just don't over-do it. I'll keep tabs on your progress, and when you get around eight months, no more work. Got it?"

Sakura simply nodded her head as Tsunade now looked at Naruto. "Naruto," she said with a smile.

"You can still go on a few missions, but non of them long term. When Sakura gets out of work, so will you. Maybe even a little before, since I know how much you love to protect her."

Naruto blushed a little, looking away as he said, "Thank-you Tsunade-baa-chan."

She glared at this, hating how he called her that. She soon placed a smile on as she sat back down, gathering a few papers that flew out of order, stacking them. "That is all. You two may leave now."

The two nodded their heads as they turned to leave.

"Oh, and by the way you two."

The two turned slightly to look at her.

She smiled at them. "Congrats."

The two blushed as they quickly exited.

Tsunade sighed, opening up a drawer and pulling out a sake bottle. She popped the cork, pouring the liquid in the cup. 'Sigh… those two…'

She smiled as she lifted the cup to her lips. 'But that's why they're special.' She drank it down hastily as she reached for another.

:) :p ;)

The two each let out a breath they didn't know they were holding as they leaned against the wall outside the building.

Naruto let out a chuckle, leaning against the wall as he grabbed his chest, it heaving up and down slightly.

Sakura let out a giggle as well, standing beside him as she looked up into the sky. "That went well."

"Heh, yeah, it did," Naruto replied.

"She only does it because she cares," Sakura said softly, staring at the ground.

"Yeah, Obaa-chan's like that," Naruto said, looking at her with a smile. His smile dropped when he saw her face. "Hey Sakura-chan, what wrong?"

"It's just…" she said, looking up at him. "I felt so useless. I hardly said anything through-out the whole meeting."

"Hey, hey," Naruto said, cupping her face and pulling it so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Don't cry," he said softly.

Sakura chuckled. "Don't worry," she said, leaning her forehead against his. "I wasn't planning to."

Naruto's breath caught in his throat. Being this close to her… he wanted more. And with the Kyuubi offering sweet things to do to her, most of them including taking her there, he almost gave in.

"Well, good," he said, gently pushing her onto the wall, his body pressing up against hers.

"I wouldn't want to see you cry," he said in a breathy whisper, his lips so close to her own. He licked his of his own accord, his tongue brushing slightly on hers, bringing her taste into his mouth.

Sakura parted her lips some at the touch of his tongue, wanting more of it.

Naruto flicked his tongue out again, moving across her lips roughly.

She moaned at it, her mouth opening, giving Naruto the perfected advantage to stick his tongue into her mouth.

Their lips pressed together as Naruto pushed his body up more against hers. Their tongues tangled with themselves as Sakura's hands wrapped around his neck, fingers tugging into his hair.

Naruto's arms ran up and down her legs, lifting them up so she could wrap them around his waist. And she did. His hands went down to grab her ass, making sure that she couldn't fall.

He pulled away, gasping for air, as did she, as the two looked at each other.

"Naruto…" Sakura said, un-able to say anything else. The word just rolled off her tongue.

He growled possessively to anyone who might be around before nipping playfully at her neck some, squeezing her butt.

Sakura moaned softly, grinding her hips into his. Naruto groaned at the feeling, starting to suck on her neck. Sakura rolled her head back at the tingle feeling, loving it. "More…" she begged, craving it. "More!"

Naruto obliged passionately, moving up and down her neck, his saliva getting all over the side of her neck.

Sakura rested her head on the wall behind her, closing her eyes at the sensation. She loved the feeling of Naruto, on her, doing this to her. She loved everything about him. God, she loved him!

'**Come on Kit. You've got her now. Finish it off with a fuck,**' the Kyuubi insisted, but Naruto pushed him into the back of his mind at the moment.

He soon stopped, his tongue tired from all the work its been doing, resting his head in the crook of her neck.

They just stayed like that for a while, both panting, as they soon died down from their excitement, unaware of anything around them.

:) :p ;)

"Hehehehe, Naruto… stop it," Sakura said in-between giggles.

Naruto looked up at her, smiling, before going back to his work, trailing his tongue over her stomach.

They were back at Naruto's apartment, since they decided it would be best not to do anything today. Sakura was lying on his bed, giggling at the feel of his tongue traveling all over her stomach.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but inside you is our cub," Naruto said before he corrected himself. "I mean our kid."

"Hehe, Naruto I understand, but it tickles," Sakura said as Naruto had started up again.

Naruto stopped, nuzzling his face into her stomach before pulling back down her shirt and climbing back up. He rested his forehead against hers as he smiled at her. "So what should we do the rest of the day?"

"I don't know," Sakura said, thinking. "Who else do you think we should tell? Or do you think we've told enough people?"

"Well, I'm not sure. Maybe we should wait a little while, or at least just after your first test."

"Yeah…" Sakura said, looking down at her stomach which was now covered by Naruto's.

Naruto lightly kissed her on the lips before saying, "Hey, cheer up. Everything will be alright."

She smiled back at him before they shared another sweet kiss.

"Keh. Don't make me gag."

Their eyes widen as Naruto growled against her lips. He leaned up some, so he was crouching over Sakura, protecting her with his body.

They turned their heads; Naruto's to the left and Sakura's to the right, looking into the shadows of Naruto's room.

Naruto growled again, eyes flashing red as the figure stepped out of the shadows. Sakura's eyes widen at the figure, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. 'He's back.'

"Sasuke…" Naruto spat out, bringing himself more over Sakura.

Sasuke just smiled at the two, with a sadistic smirk on his lips.

"What do you want, you bastard?"

**_Sasuke has appeared! -dramatic cord strikes- Anyway, we had a little Nar/Sak fluff in there for y'all too! I hope I got Tsunade's character right. Hopefully I don't have to bring her in much, so I don't have to worry about getting her character right. Anyway, next chapter's the one you've been waiting for, the big fight between Naruto & Sasuke! Muhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!! –ahem- Anyway, so stay turned & leave reviews!_**

**_P.S. Again, about the note at the beginning, all I'm gonna say is that I was not mad. Repeat, I was NOT mad! So even if I sounded like I was, I wasn't. I wasn't! (lol)_**


	5. Chapter 5: The Fight Part 1

_**Okay. I want to forget about what I talked about before the start of the last chapter. So let's get happy! (lol) So, instead, we'll talk about the FIGHT BETWEEN NARUTO AND SASUKE!!!!!!!!!! Whoo!!!!!!!!! Hope y'all enjoy it!**_

**_Disclaimer: _****_This will be last time I say it, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! -sniff- But a girl can dream, can't she?_**

_**P.S. Thanxs to Tuba-Playa3, Kane the Warrior, Runlittlepiggy, NarutohokageSakuracheryblossom, maxslayer10, narutoandsakura4ever, intelligent-idiot-17, Princess of Thieves, King of the abyss, anon782, gamerguy623, ShimoNekoYoukai-13, Blazorna Santori, Stargaze16, Innocent07, Tac03e11hp, & horsefanatic55 for reviewing too!**_

**Chapter 5: The Fight (Part 1)**

Naruto growled eyes narrowing as his fingers slowly turned into claws, tearing holes in his sheets. 'Why the hell did he come back?!'

Sakura still couldn't believe what she was seeing. She wanted to yell out to him, but her voice has seemed to disappear. She could feel Naruto's chakra skyrocket as he kept his position over her body.

Sasuke just stared at the pair with that smirk of his plastered all over his face.

The air in the room seemed to shift as silence incased it, Naruto's voice echoing in the room.

"What do you want, you bastard?"

Sasuke just chuckled at the question, infuriating Naruto more.

"Well?" Naruto said, his canines turning sharper and into fangs.

"I came back for what is mine," he said simply, his eyes scanning over Sakura's body. Naruto's body soon covered hers, blocking his gaze. His fists clenched by his sides, his chakra rising as well.

"If you mean Sakura, than you can forget it," Naruto said with a smile on his face, releasing his claws from the holes in his sheets, cracking his knuckles.

"Well, let's see what she thinks, shall we?" Sasuke said before rushing up to Naruto, wrapping his hand around his neck.

Naruto immediately stuck his claws into Sasuke's arm, but soon lost his grip as Sasuke threw Naruto to the right, making him crash into the wall.

Sakura gasp, calling out Naruto's name before Sasuke picked her up, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pressed her body into his.

"Ugh! Sasuke! Let me go!" Sakura said, struggling as she pushed against his chest, trying to get free.

"Never, never again will I let you Sakura," Sasuke whispered heatedly into her ear.

Sakura cringed at his voice, already hating him say her name like that.

"You let go of Sakura-chan. **NOW!**" Naruto yelled, flinging himself onto Sasuke's back, making him push Sakura away. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, his claws wedging themselves into his skin.

Sasuke growled, backing up roughly into the wall behind him, ramming Naruto into it.

Naruto felt the wind blown out of him but he refused to let go as he dug his claws in deeper.

Sasuke gritted his teeth together as he continued to ram Naruto into the wall, harder each time. He also elbowed Naruto in the gut as he did, feeling the wall crack under pressure.

Naruto curled his fingers under Sasuke's skin as his placed his feet on Sasuke's back and pushed, stopping him from ramming into the wall. What this also did was help pull his claws out, but he was planning to take a chuck of Sasuke's flesh with him.

Sasuke could fell his muscles stretching as his flesh tore under Naruto's grip. 'I have to stop him soon, or else he'll win!'

He quickly reached into his pouch, grabbing two kunai knives, one in each hand. He then pulled his arms up, one forward and the other backwards, ready to stab Naruto's arms with the kunai.

Naruto's eyes widened. He knew Sasuke wasn't trying a bluff. He quickly dislodged his claws from Sasuke's shoulders, pulling them out just in time to miss the knives.

Sasuke then turned quickly around, placing one of the knives against Naruto's neck. "Keh. You always were weak," Sasuke said.

Naruto growled. "Why you-" he said, hands reaching up but was stopped by Sasuke pressing the knife closer. He switch the other knife in his hand, the handle facing him as he pressed it into Naruto's chest lightly.

"I'd watch what you say Naruto," Sasuke said tauntingly, that damn smirk back on his face again.

Naruto's eyes darted over to Sakura, who was up against a wall. "Run for it Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled over to her.

Sakura nodded as she headed for the door, but Sasuke stopped her.

"No Sakura. Stay where you are. Unless you want to see Naruto die," he said calmly, not even looking at her.

"Don't listen to him Sakura! Run!" Naruto yelled back.

"I… I can't!" Sakura yelled to him. "I won't let you die Naruto!" She then ran up to Sasuke's back, placing a kunai knife against his neck. "Let Naruto-kun go Sasuke," she said.

Sasuke's eyes looked over his shoulder at her, his grin widening. Fortunately, that's all Naruto needed.

He grabbed both of Sasuke's wrists, squeezing them till he let go of the knives. "You shouldn't let your guard down Sasuke," Naruto said in that same taunting voice he did.

Sasuke just smiled at him. "Neither should you," he said before kneeing him in the balls.

Naruto groaned, falling to the ground in pain. Sasuke then kicked him in the stomach, pushing him back into the wall as he groaned even more.

He then turned around quickly, catching Sakura off-guard as he grabbed her wrist, twisting it around until she let go of the kunai knife.

Sakura fell to her knees in pain, gasping at it. She looked up at Sasuke with a disgusted look on her face. "Kicking him in the nuts. That's a cheap shot Sasuke," she spat at him.

"Yeah but it works," he whispered to her, twisting her wrist some more. She closed her eyes, trying not to gasp out in pain.

Sasuke let go of her wrist as he watched her grab it, healing it some as a bruise appear on the spot. Sasuke roughly grabbing her forearms, pulling her up so she was standing, stoping her from healing her wrist.

Once up, Sakura began struggling under his grip, and even though she had gotten stronger from Tsunade, her strength was no match for Sasuke's.

"Heh heh, so, my little kunoichi has gain some strength, huh?" Sasuke chuckled to her.

"Yours?!" she replied angrily, looking up at him. She then placed a smug look on her face. "I'll never be yours Sasuke."

Sasuke growled, his grip tightening as he pulled her against his chest. "Well, if I can't have you, NO ONE CAN!" He then threw Sakura against the opposite wall.

Sakura yelled as she crashed into the wall, the force knocking her out.

Sasuke smirked but his smile disappeared when he heard groaning come from behind him. He turned to see Naruto standing up.

"You… bastard…" Naruto said, standing up while panting.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, turning completely to face him.

"How could you do that to Sakura-chan? If you really cared for her, you would NEVER hurt her!" Naruto yelled at him, eyes turning red.

Sasuke smirked before lunging at Naruto, knocking them both through the wall. Of course on the other side was facing the street so the two fell for about two stories. Right before they hit the ground, Sasuke jumped away, able to land safely while Naruto was on all fours.

Naruto ran up to Sasuke, jumping up as he punched Sasuke square in the face. The force knocked Sasuke back a couple of feet, into the forest. Sasuke shook his head before looking up. He jumped back, just narrowly dodging another one of Naruto's punches.

'He's gotten much stronger and faster than the last time we fought. He must be using the Kyuubi's power. I can feel it,' Sasuke thought as he jumped onto a limb. 'But of course, so have I.'

Sasuke smirked, closing his eyes while placing his hands into a seal to concentrate his chakra. He opened them as he did a rapid sign of hand seals. He then jumped from his spot on the tree.

Naruto looked around, searching for his chakra. 'Damnit. He's hiding it. Kyuubi, help me out.'

'**Heh. No problem.**'

Red chakra flowed around Naruto's body as all his senses became more heightened. 'Where is he?'

Sasuke appear behind Naruto, high in the trees. "Fire Style: Fireball Justu!" He blew and huge amounts of fire came out and for Naruto.

Naruto turned around, eyes wide, as he jumped, narrowly missing it. As he was in the air, Sasuke appeared beside him, saying, "Nice try Naruto!"

Sasuke formed the horse symbol and blew fire again, only time, it was in the form of fireballs.

At this close range, Naruto didn't have time to dodge it or make a doppelganger. He fell to ground at the fire hit him but not just that. Shuriken as well.

Naruto slowly sat up, looking down to see five shuriken piercing his chest. "Che… damn…" Naruto said as he quickly, but carefully, pulled them out. He wasn't worried about blood lost, since the Kyuubi could heal him fast.

'**Slow down Kit. I can heal you, but the faster you move, the harder its gonna be.**'

'Right.'

Naruto swiftly jumped back, missing a punch by Sasuke. He then used his weight to swing around, trying to kick Naruto. Naruto caught the leg and twisted it, Sasuke's body moving with it.

He then swung Sasuke around before making him crash into a tree. Still holding on, he swung him into another close tree, and then back into the other one.

Sasuke groaned, feeling his back and stomach being continually hit. So, during one of the swings to his front, Sasuke grab onto the tree, keeping Naruto from swinging himself as he kicked his leg free from his grasp.

He then swung his body around the tree, kicking Naruto in the side. The Naruto, however, disappeared.

Sasuke looked around before activating his Sharingan, and just in time too, as he missed Naruto's attack on him.

"**You're gonna pay for hurting Sakura-chan,**" Naruto said darkly before jumping again, hitting Sasuke in the jaw. The Sasuke then turned into a piece of wood. Naruto then turned to look up to see Sasuke coming down atop of him.

"Oh yeah? How?!" Sasuke recoiled back, fist out to punch him.

Naruto caught his fist, however, as the two linked both their hands, growling at each other.

"You had you chance at Sakura-chan teme, and you lost it," Naruto said to him, pushing against him.

"Yeah?! Well, now I've come back for her," Sasuke replied coolly, pushing back.

"She's over you now," Naruto said smugly.

"Then I'll just have to steal her away!" Sasuke yelled, his Sharingan flaring as his Curse Seal activated.

"Over my deal body you'll take her and our cub!" Naruto yelled back, the Kyuubi's chakra engulfing them.

"What?" Sasuke said, his Curse Mark shrinking as he stopped pushing against Naruto. He let go as the two jumped away from each other, their chakra falling.

Now Naruto had the upper hand.

"Hah, that's right. Sakura's pregnant with _our_ child," Naruto said, rubbing it in his face, his eyes turned back blue.

Sasuke's fists clenched. "Why you…" he said quietly, unknowingly that the Curse Mark was spreading over his face.

Naruto smile disappeared as confusion was on his face.

'**Kit! Stay focused!**' the Kyuubi yelled to him.

'Huh?' But it was too late.

"You BASTARD!" Sasuke yelled at him, eyes red as the Curse Mark spread rapidly across him.

Naruto took a step back before his eyes turned back red, the fox instincts taking over.

The two took off towards each other in anger. Only one was more prepared than the other.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face, claws out ready to pull the skin right off him, stopping Sasuke's fist.

Naruto grinned. "Its over Sasuke."

Through his fingers, Sasuke grinned. One that Naruto didn't like.

'**Kit!**'

Naruto's eyes widened. 'Damn.'

The sound of chirping filled the air.

_**Well guys. I'm sorry to leave you like that. I know you must hate me. Also, I must let you know I am very horrible at writing action. That's why I hardly ever do. But, when I say I'm going to do something, I'm going to do it! The good news for y'all is that there will be more fights between those two later in the story! Horray! But this chapter was packed with action-y goodness! I hope y'all liked it, even if it was bad. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, 'cause y'all must hate an ending like this! hehe!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Fight Part 2

_**Well, I'm back! And with a new chapter too! The second part of the fight! Horray! -ahem- Anyway, thanxs to NarutohokageSakuracherybolssum, theoneandonlydarkpowderpuff, intelligent-idiot-17, King of the abyss, Advent Griever, ShimoNekoYoukai-13, gof22, DeathRaiderz, Runlittlepiggy, sveta89, anon782, Innocent07, snowshoe32, Drake999, shadow-dude445, & hypergrl25 for the reviews & here's chapter six!**_

**_P.S. My birthday's on the 22nd, so yay!!!!! I'm gonna be fifteen! "..." Sorry. I just wanted y'all to know. Now... onward to the story!_**

**Chapter 6: The Fight (Part 2)**

"Ugh…" Sakura groaned, clutching her head.

She slowly grabbed the sides of the wall as she pulled herself out of the dent. An immediate sting of pain shot through her stomach made her fall to her knees while wrapping her arms around herself.

She opened an eye, despite the on-going pain, to look around.

Across from her was another print of someone in the wall, preferably Naruto's.

'Naruto! Where is he?!' Sakura thought as she searched what was left of his room. It was then she noticed the giant hole where part of Naruto's wall used to be.

Feeling the pain die down, Sakura scrambled to her feet, being careful to step around the various objects that had fallen out their perch. Softly grabbing the open wall, Sakura pushed her neck out to see outside. There was nobody around, which was the first to spark Sakura's suspicion.

Her gaze immediately traveled to the forest where she heard a couple of thunderous sounds, followed by the screech of birds.

Her eyes widened as she carefully jumped down, landing safely before rushing off. 'Naruto!'

:) :p ;)

"Hmm?"

Kakashi arched an eyebrow as he slowly looked around him. 'Something's not right…'

His thought was stopped when he felt the spike of two familiar yet massive chakras, followed by some lightening.

"Oh no… Naruto!" Kakashi yelled to himself as he swiftly disappeared.

:) :p ;)

"Uh!" Naruto gasped, spiting out blood. His eyes wavered as he took a step back to regain composer.

Hands by his side, his grip lost from Sasuke's face.

Sasuke's sadistic smirk widened before twisting his arm, pushing it in further.

Naruto gasped out in pain, legs trembling.

'**_Kit!…… Kit!……_**' the Kyuubi yelled out to him, his voice seeming to be drifting farther and farther away, like he was being pushed from him.

Sasuke kept pushing his arm in until he stopped, reaching his spot; blood gushing out from the hole his arm was in.

"You know…" Sasuke said by Naruto's ear. "You heart's beating really fast."

It was then that Naruto felt it. His heart. Every time it pumped out, it hit something. And that something was Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke had his hand wrapped around Naruto's heart.

And the thought of it made it beat faster.

"You shouldn't get too scared Naruto…" Sasuke said to him, the swirls of his Curse Mark spread across his face. "Your heart could _collapse!_"

At that, Sasuke wrapped his hand completely around the heart; its beats being stopped short by it.

Naruto gasped, his head rolled back as he gasped for breath, feeling short of it.

"I could just kill you right now," Sasuke continued. "It would be so easy. But I want to drag this out as much as I possible can. I want you to see your heart for a millisecond before you die that being your last vision. And after I finished with you, Sakura's next."

Hearing that, Naruto rolled his head up, eyes flaring with red. "**Don't you dare hurt Sakura-chan you bastard!**"

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm roughly before thrusting it out of him. Sasuke was caught off-guard by Naruto's voice, so much that his grip on his heart loosened enough for Naruto to pull it out without pulling his heart out as well.

The arm had blood falling off it as well as the wound but Naruto didn't care right now. One arm gripping Sasuke's two while the other was wrapped around his neck, ready to break it.

"**Now, tell me where everyone is?!**" Naruto yelled at him, his grip tightening.

"Heh heh… before we started, I placed on a genjutsu so no one would try to stop us," Sasuke said through breaths for air. And yet… he was still smiling.

Naruto growled at that. "**Good-bye Sasuke. ITS TIME YOU DIED!**"

Naruto crushed Sasuke's windpipe, but only for a second, as he let go, due to all of the blood lost. He let go of Sasuke completely to fall to the ground, desperately trying to stop the blood flow.

Meanwhile, Sasuke fell to the ground, lightly grabbed his neck, feeling Naruto's claw imprints on it. 'Damn. This is gonna take a while to heal.'

Sasuke looked over to Naruto, who was too busy trying to heal himself to notice him anymore. 'I could kill him right now, but I don't know how much damage he _really_ did to my neck.'

Sasuke scrambled to get up, as through all the commotion, he lost control of his genjutsu. He looked around as there were now people walking around the streets. 'Shit! I should get out of here fast!'

Sasuke stumbled over to Naruto, who looked up at him, growling at him. It was all he could do at this point.

"Sorry that we won't be able to finish our battle off now Naruto," Sasuke said to him, his Curse Mark receding.

Naruto scoffed before spitting out some blood. "Hah. You're just running away again."

Sasuke growled, but could do nothing as he felt someone approaching. "We'll finish this later loser. And remember…" he said, leaning down to meet face-to-face with Naruto.

"Sakura-chan will always be mine, you fox bastard."

And with that, he was gone.

Naruto groaned, rolling around onto his other side as he looked at his wound, blood still coming out of it.

'Damn. Kyuubi, can't you hurry up!'

'**I'm healing as fast as I can, but damn! You almost died Kit! And you might still if someone doesn't come,**' Kyuubi said to him.

Naruto turned again, now laying on his back, as he panted for air. He looked over to his left as he caught whiff of a familiar scent.

"Naruto!"

Naruto smiled some before couching up more blood, gripping his wound.

Sakura ran up, shortly followed by Kakashi. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled, kneeing next to him as she gasped at the wound.

Kakashi stood above the two, looking around. He lifted his headband over his eye, activating his Sharingan. He looked around once more before sighing. "Sasuke was here, wasn't he?"

Naruto chuckled, despite the pain. "**Who else would I have been fighting?**"

Sakura flinched at the voice, as it reminded her of what Naruto sounded on… _that night_.

Naruto saw this, and he tried to reach his hand up to her, but the pain stopped him as he cringed at it.

"Naruto! Hold on!" Sakura yelled as he tried to move his hand away from the wound.

Fox instincts kicked in as he scratched the out-stretched hand. "**NO!**" he yelled darkly to her, eyes flaring.

"Naruto, let her heal you or both you and the fox are going to die," Kakashi said calmly, pulling the headband back over his eye.

Sakura flinched at the pain as blood oozed out of the newly formed wound. She shook off the pain as she tried again, reaching to move Naruto's hand.

This time it worked as Naruto moved out of the way for her. Another wave of pain hit him as he groaned, arching his back as more blood fell out.

Sakura sighed before placing her hands over the wound gently, already being soaked by his blood. She concentrated as her hands started glowing green, patching up the muscle tissue and skin slowly.

She sighed again, thinking that it may be too much for her. She had to do it slowly since it was a big and deep wound, but blood was still coming out too fast. 'At this rate, he'll die of blood lost,' she thought as she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she felt another pair of hands touching hers, pouring their chakra into him also.

She opened her eyes to see Kakashi healing him as well. He merely smiled at her before going back to work.

Sakura smiled as well before going back to look at the wound. Her gaze drifted over to Naruto, who still had his eyes closed in pain.

Sakura was now panting, as she had used up most of her chakra. "Sakura," she heard her sensei say as she looked over to him.

"You should stop. I can finish it enough to last until we make it to the hospital."

Sakura shook her head at it. "No Kakashi-sensei, I can do it."

"No, you can't. Well, not anymore. You're carrying a child Sakura, so it feeds off your chakra as well. If you get it down too low, both of you can die," Kakashi said sternly to her. "Now stop."

At this, Sakura nodded wearily as she pulled her blood-soaked hands away, sitting in the grass.

After a few minutes, Kakashi stopped too, picking Naruto up, who growled at him in the process.

"Shut up Naruto. Come on. Let's get him to the hospital."

Sakura nodded as she got up as well, following Kakashi.

:) :p ;)

"Well, seems like you got him here just in time," Tsunade said, rubbing her hands on a washcloth. "Seems like the work you two did help keep it from getting worse."

"Why were Naruto's eyes red?" Sakura asked.

"It seemed Naruto was feeding off the Kyuubi's chakra to keep alive, so he had his personality and everything. I assume that's what that was from," Tsunade said, pointing to Sakura's now bandaged hand.

Sakura simply nodded as Kakashi asked, "How is he?"

"He's sleeping right now. All that blood and chakra lost must have worn him out," Tsunade said, looking into the room before closing the door.

"Of course. He was fighting Sasuke after all."

Tsunade's eyes widen as she looked at him. "Sasuke was here?!"

Kakashi nodded. "It seemed we just missed him when he got there. His trace was still noticeable."

"I suppose he's the one that placed the genjutsu too…" Tsunade said to herself before directing her attention to Kakashi. "Come with me. We need to talk."

As the two quickly left, all was left was Sakura in the hallway alone. She stared at the wound, remembering the sound of his voice.

"_**NO!**" he yelled darkly to her._

Sakura shivered as she sat on a bench outside, arms wrapped back around her stomach. 'Naruto, I hope you're okay.'

_**Well, there it is. And yes, I know. There were a few flaws in this chapter like, how Naruto is still alive that, along with Sasuke. But anyways, I won't go into detail about that because I'm betting y'all just liked the chapter, right? Well, I hope I'm right. hehe!**__** Also, I have a question for y'all that I need an answer to. And just saying, this has nothing to do what so ever with the story. But I'm wondering, how much older is Itachi than Sasuke? I mean, I know he killed the clan at like, 13 or something, right? Eeh, I'm probably wrong on that, but the point is, I need to know how old both Itachi & Sasuke were when Itachi killed everyone except Sasuke. I thank you & please leave reviews! Next time! Some Naruto & Sakura comforting! Horray for fluff!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Untitled Love

**_Hey guys. Well, since some of y'all said 'Happy Birthday' to me, I decided to re-pay you by giving you a present! And here it is, a new chapter of Bloodloving for Me! Yay!!!!!!!!! I have another thing to ask you too, by the way. How many of y'all think I could enter Bloodlusting for You in a contest? The reason why is because people are STILL reviewing it! -sniff- And I'm so happy about that! But anyways, if any of y'all know of a contest, mind telling me? Thanxs & here's your reward!_**

_**P.S. Thanxs to Runlittlepiggy, Kokuou no Shin'en, Tac03e11hp, NarutohokageSakuracheryblosum, Advent Griever, Death Raiderz, cinnamorol, intelligent-idiot-17, backoff262262, Ambs1516, suzako, metalclaw, Gnasismaster, snowshoe32, & MIFED for reviewing!**_

**Chapter 7: Untitled Love**

_'Sakura-chan…'_

"Ugh…" Naruto groaned, his eyes creaking open. The first thing he saw was a white ceiling. He shifted his head from left to right, trying to see around him. He tried to move his arms, but if was like they weren't responding.

After a few moments, Naruto finally got his arms to move some, as he re-position himself up on his elbows. But one he got there, a shock of pain shot through his chest, causing him to fall back onto the bed.

Arm grabbing his chest, he strained to look at why it hurt. 'Damn it,' he thought as the white hospital shirt was in the way.

But he already knew why it hurt.

Naruto sighed, looking back up at the ceiling.

'_Why Sasuke?…'_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by the door creaking open. A smile came to his lips as he saw who it was. It was Sakura.

Sakura's face lightened up when she saw Naruto. "Naruto! You're okay!" she proclaimed as she ran up to the bed.

"Heh, of course I am Sakura," Naruto reply, getting back up on his elbows. He winced when he felt the pain shoot through him again.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, setting the clipboard down on the desk next to the bed, as she lightly grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm okay Sakura-chan. It just stings a little," Naruto said, a hand grabbing his chest.

"Well, it should hurt more than just a little Naruto. Here, let me look," Sakura told him, carefully pulling his hand away.

Naruto watched her pull off his shirt, seeing his soaked bandages over his wound. "Well that's why…" Sakura said to herself. "we need to change your bandages."

Sakura re-adjusted her position so she was now sitting on the edge of the bed. Her scent filled Naruto's nostrils and it took most of the willpower he had left not to grab her and flip her over under him. He fisted his hands by his side as he watched Sakura slowly peel off his bandages.

Once they were off, Naruto had to close his eyes at the site of it, turning his head. Even though the chakra healing had patched up most of the dead skin, it was still gross to look at.

Sakura's fingers gently grazed over the wounds, feeling Naruto's body tense up at it. To Naruto, the gentleness of her fingers touching the sensitive skin was a mixture of pain and pleasure to him.

"Hmm… it seems to be healing up fine…" Sakura mumbled to herself, pulling her fingers away to grab the clipboard.

As soon as Sakura's fingers left his wound, a sense of disappointment washed over Naruto's body. In a flash, he grabbed the hand reaching for the clipboard, stopping it.

Sakura looked at him quizzically. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked but it went unanswered as Naruto pulled her closer into a kiss.

Sakura tried to pull away, pushing at his shoulders but it just made Naruto's grip tighten, wrapping a hand around her waist. He pressed her up against his chest, the pain of the wound being outmatched by Sakura's scent.

Naruto gently nipped at her tongue before releasing his lips from hers, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Naruto…" Sakura panted out. "not… now…" 'God, he's getting me worked up.'

Naruto pouted before letting go of her, letting her grab the clipboard to write a few things down. Afterwards, she proceeded to wrap some new bandages around the injury.

"There," Sakura said, placing her hand on Naruto's cheek. "now we can continue," she said in a very sexy voice.

Naruto smirked before grabbing her hand, pulling Sakura so she was sitting on top of him. He nipped at her fingers playfully as he kept his eyes on Sakura, before licking her fingers.

But when his gaze shifted to her hand, confusion took the place of excitement. "What's this?" Naruto asked, party to himself, as he looked at the wraps around her hand.

Sakura pulled her hand away. "You don't remember?" she asked him as she pulled them off.

Naruto gasped at what he saw. Three long claw scratches starting at the wrist and ending at her knuckles.

Naruto grabbed her hand, looking at them as he turned the hand over. "Did I… do this?" he asked softly as he continued to stare at it.

"Yeah, you did, when I was trying to heal you," Sakura answered, her head bowing.

"Oh Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean to, right?" Naruto said, lifting her head up with his free hand. Sakura nodded her head as a reply.

Naruto smiled at her before kissing the claw marks gently. He then flicked his tongue out and started licking the wound gently.

Sakura giggled at the feeling. It reminded her of a cat right now, the way Naruto was licking her hand.

Naruto then surprised her by gently tackling her, pushing her over. Once he was on top, he nestled his head into her stomach. "Hey there…" he whispered softly before kissing her stomach. "You think it can hear me?" Naruto asked randomly, looking up at Sakura.

Sakura laughed a little before running her fingers through Naruto's hair. "I'm pretty sure Naruto."

Naruto smiled before looking back down at her stomach. "Hey. Whether you're a boy or a girl, you're gonna have your dad's strength," he said to the baby.

Sakura laughed at that. Naruto looked up at her, glaring, before looking back down. "And you'll have your mom's eyes."

Sakura stopped laughing to look at Naruto. "You really mean that?" she asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, crawling back up so they were face-to-face. "and if it's a girl, she'll be as beautiful as you are."

"And if it's a boy, he'll be a little prankster," Sakura chuckled before Naruto lightly kissed her.

The kiss soon turned deeper as Naruto's tongue traveled into Sakura's mouth, tasting every inch of it. Sakura moaned at the feeling, pulling her fingers through Naruto's hair while pushing him closer.

"Well, seems we walked in at the wrong time."

Naruto and Sakura gasped, Naruto scrambling off her while Sakura quickly got up, straightening her clothes.

Tsunade and Kakashi chuckled at the scene. "Well Naruto, seems you've made a full recovery," Kakashi commented.

Naruto sheepishly grinned while Tsunade said, "So that means you can finally get out of here."

"Well, what about my bandages?" Naruto asked.

"Simple. Sakura can change them, seeing as you two are already… close enough, huh?" Tsunade answered, eyeing them.

Naruto blushed as Sakura just looked away.

"Well, we'll leave you two for now," Kakashi said before the two left the room, closing the door behind them.

The two just stared at each other after that. "So… the mood's ruined now, right?"

"Yeah, it's defiantly ruined."

**_Well, it went a different way than I had planned, but I got the basic thing I wanted in there. Anyway, remember to leave reviews & any questions you have! People who already have know that I love to answer questions! In the next chapter, we have a little time skip & Sakura's first ultrasound! (did they even have those in that time?!)_**

**_P.S. You know, this story is longer than what I had planned. Hmm… oh well! That just means more stuff for y'all to read!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Seeing the Truth

****

**_Hey guys! Sorry it's been forever since an update but I've been really busy. School's really havoc, ya know? Anyway, thanxs to gamerguy623, BghND06, DeathRaiderz, NarutohokageSakuracherybolssum, Runlittlepiggy, uh, anon782, Gnosismaster, MIFED, intelligent-idiot-17, Echizen Ryoma-san, angelicrei, POTCFMAfanactic, Angelic DEvil 667, DarkwingDuck-L.g.d., ValkrieWarrior, heavyarms385, Matt, darnod, Bloody Moonstriss, Kokuou no Shin'en, crystallotus, Crimson Rain47, New-Titan, princess-blade140193, & Sblood6 for reviewing! Damn! That's a lot! Oh well, here's the next chapter!_**

**Chapter 8: Seeing the Truth**

_**8 weeks later…**_

Naruto gripped Sakura's hand tightly, squeezing it for support.

Tsunade moved the applicator across her stomach, the screen changing images due to it. "Well, it seems like the baby is healthy," Tsunade said, stopping to point it out on the screen. "See the heartbeat?"

Naruto's eyes widen, seeing the beats of the baby's heart go at a steady pace. The thump of it matched his own. He tried not to think of Sasuke's hand gripping his heart, but instead the happiness of the child.

But it wouldn't go away.

Sakura squeezed his hand, knowing what he was feeling.

"So, just keep doing what you're doing Sakura and the baby should be fine. If you haven't already, your mood swings might start up around this time as well," Tsunade explained.

Sakura nodded in agreement, as did Naruto.

Tsunade smiled before looking back at the screen. "This will be a healthy baby, no matter what gender it is."

:) :p ;)

Naruto and Sakura walked back hand-in-hand after the ultrasound. Sakura looked up at Naruto, seeing his sadden face. "What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked, squeezing his hand in sympathy.

"Oh, its nothing. It's just…" Naruto trailed off, looking the other way.

Sakura decided not to push it any further as they walked in silence.

"It reminded me of the fight," Naruto finally said. "I tried not to think of it, but the image kept coming back into my mind."

Sakura knew what he was talking about. After Naruto's wounds had healed, he told Sakura about the fight, trying to leave out most of the gruesome parts. She knew why Naruto would be a little uncomfortable with seeing the baby's heartbeats.

It reminded him of his own at that time.

She smiled at him. "Its okay Naruto. It must have been uncomfortable for you just after two months of the battle with Sasuke. Just give yourself some time and you'll be fine," Sakura said, her sweet and soothing voice calming his nerves down some.

He smiled back at her. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

Sakura un-laced her fingers from Naruto as she stepped in front of him. Naruto stopped, confused at what she was doing. "I'm going to go see Ino, kay?" she told him.

"You're going to tell her, aren't you?" Naruto said smugly.

Sakura giggled before placing a kiss on his lips. "You know me too well Naruto-kun."

:) :p ;)

Sakura walked inside the flower shop, hearing the bell chime with her coming in. "Ino!" she some what yelled, seeing that she was not out front. Sakura sighed. 'Where is that girl?'

She headed to the storage room, thinking she might be getting extra flowers out of there. What she saw, however, was not what she wanted, or needed, to see.

"Ahh, Ino!" Sakura yelled, turning her back to them as she had come in during Ino giving her boyfriend a blowjob. She really did not need to see that.

Shikamaru had just annoyed with the whole scene while Ino's face was turned red with embarrassment, yelling harsh words at Sakura to close the door.

Sakura gladly did, leaning against the closed door. She cringed when she heard groans coming from the opposite end and decided to move as far away as possible without creating a scene.

After around roughly ten minutes, Sakura counted, Ino slipped out of the closet, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand while walking up to Sakura.

"What?!" Ino demanded her voice scratchy as she panted some.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your… "fun" you two were having," Sakura said, placing air quotes around the word.

Ino huffed. "Whatever, its not like you don't do it to Naruto."

Sakura's face reddened some as images of Sakura giving Naruto not just one, but _two_ orgasms during that night. "Well, at least I don't do it at work!" Sakura hissed back.

"But that's what makes it so much more fun," Ino whispered slyly back.

Sakura groaned. "Look. I didn't come to talk about what makes sex more fun. I have important information to tell you."

"Okay. What is it then?" Ino asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Sakura was fixing to answer, but a door opening, followed a huff, stopped her.

"As I would hate to admit it and besides the interruption, that was pretty… fun," Shikamaru said, walking up behind Ino.

"See! I told you Shika!" Ino said to him, turning to face him.

As the two exchanged comments about… "it", they had seemed to forget that Sakura was standing two feet away from there. And hearing every word they said.

Sakura cleared her throat quite loudly, grabbing the two's attention. "Um… yeah. Why don't you two continue this where y'all are _alone_?" Sakura said, stressing on the word.

"Sakura's right Shika. So let's continue this _later tonight_," Ino said in her sexy voice, earning a growl from Shikamaru.

"Okay! Let's go!" Sakura yelled suddenly, grabbing Ino's arm and pulling her out of the shop.

"Bye Shika!" Ino barely yelled as the two left the shop.

Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head. "Troublesome women."

:) :p ;)

"So Sakura, what was it you wanted to tell me earlier?" Ino asked, sitting down with a cup of coffee in her hands. They were currently sitting outside of a restaurant, each of them having a drink.

"Well…" Sakura said, looking down at the cup in her hands. "I'm not too sure how to say it."

"Just spit it out," Ino said, not in any mean way as she sipped her coffee.

Sakura took a deep breath, deciding to just say it. "I'm pregnant."

Ino almost choked on her coffee, almost spitting it out as she swallowed it with difficulty. "What?!" she gasped out, not believing her ears.

"You heard right Ino. I'm…" Sakura said, pausing between the word. "pregnant."

"How?!" she demanded.

"Well… you know…" Sakura said, looking away while blushing.

"Well, duh, I know how you got pregnant. But with Naruto?! Sakura! Y'all have only been going out for two months! How along are you?!"

"Eight weeks…" Sakura mumbled.

"That's as long as y'all have been going out! Oh my god! Did you get… _pregnant_ before y'all were…" Ino said, whispering the word.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. We had sex, then he asked me out."

Ino gasped, stuttering her words, not able to form a complete sentence.

"I just thought I should tell someone. Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama already know," Sakura said, looking up at her.

Ino stopped babbling enough to take a breath. After her mind adjusted to the thought of it, she smiled at her. "Well, I guess I have to be happy," she smiled.

Sakura smiled back while chuckling. "You better be!"

Ino gasped. "You know what they means!"

"What?" Sakura said, confused.

"That means we have to throw you a baby shower!" Ino exclaimed, clapping her hands together with Sakura's.

"No! No no no no no no no no!" Sakura stammered, waving her hands back and forth. "I don't want the whole village to know!"

"Well, what about just our friends?" Ino offered.

"No! I wasn't even comfortable with telling YOU about it until just as few days ago!"

Ino sighed. "Well, then we'll just squeeze it in one at a time to people, kay?" she offered.

Sakura nodded, seeming to be happy to that.

"So," Ino said. "are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

"I haven't thought about it that much actually," Sakura answered truthfully, grabbing her chin in the "thinker" position. "I don't know. I guess it doesn't really matter to me."

"Well I hope it's a girl. So we don't have another little troublemaker running around this village," Ino said, laughing some at a mental picture a little boy with spiky pink hair, running around and messing things up.

Sakura laughed as well. "I hear ya!"

Ino then lifted up her cup. "Cheers," she said. "to your baby."

Sakura lifted hers as well. "Cheers," she said as the two cups clinked together.

The two then take a drank and basked in the afternoon peace.

_**Well, there it is. I hope you liked it. I loved the few humor parts I put in there. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it & remember to leave reviews!**_

_**Next chapter: a few of Sakura's mood swings & another ultrasound. Also, will Sasuke make a comeback? Stay tuned! **_

_**Also, a poll for y'all. I already have my mind made up, but do you want the baby (or babies) to be a boy or girl? Send in your answer along with the review! Thanxs & until next time!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Feelings of Gratitude

_**Well, hey guys. I updated a lot on "What if?", so now I'll update on "Bloodlove"! Anyway, not too sure how this chapter is gonna turn out, so we'll see about that! Also, a lot of y'all wanted the baby to be a girl. Y'all also wanted more than one too! Hmm… interesting. Here's the next chapter!**_

**_P.S. Thanxs to MIFED, Kokuou no Shin'en, maxslayer10, POTCFMAfanactic, gof22, cardcaptor eternity, anon782, NarutohokageSakuracherybolssum, Mr. Lee, gamerguy623, dbzgtfan2004, Sigtrygg, eris, Bethrezen, ValkyrieWarrior, Unknown, DeathRaiderz, New-titan, & inuyasha2847684 for the reviews! Heh, I had almost forgot! hehe!_**

**Chapter 9: Feelings of Gratitude**

It had been a few weeks since the last ultrasound and the telling of the baby to Ino. And boy, when Tsunade said those mood swigs might start soon, they sure did. They hit hard with a vengeance.

And the poor target was Naruto.

"Naruto!" he heard Sakura wine from the other room.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" he called back, leaning back some to try and see her from around the corner.

"Come in here!" she replied.

"I'm kinda busy right now Sakura-chan. Can't it wait?" Naruto asked, looking down into the pot of food that he was currently stirring.

"But I need you!" she wined again from the other room.

Naruto looked down from the food he was making for Sakura-chan to the other part of the room he could see that she was in, back to the food. 'It'll be fine for a few seconds,' Naruto thought before dashing quickly into the other room. What he was met was with an angry Sakura.

"What are you doing in here?! Why aren't you in the kitchen, cooking?! You know you have to constantly stir that stuff!…" Sakura continued on, yelling at poor Naruto.

"But you just wanted me to come in here-" poor Naruto replied, not knowing what was going on.

"No excuses! Now, get back in there!" Sakura yelled, pointing back in the kitchen where steam was coming from.

Naruto, still confused as hell yet not wanting to get Sakura any more angry than she already was, dashed back into the kitchen to try to and stir the now clumped together food.

A few moments later, he heard a couple of sniffles, followed by, "Naruto?"

"_Yes_ Sakura-chan?" Naruto replied, getting annoyed now at her constant mood changes. Man, how he now hated them.

"I'm sorry," he heard her apologize. "you know I can't help it, right?"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, I know. But couldn't you at least try?" he asked.

"(Sniff), I'll try."

"Okay. Now Sakura, your food's almost ready so you better-" Naruto stared, but was interrupted.

"You know what I feel like doing? A little combat training. I think I'll go train in the Forest of Death for a while," Sakura thought aloud, heading for the door of Naruto's apartment.

"Yeah, that's good for- WAIT, WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, leaving to food again to stop Sakura from leaving, grabbing her around the waist.

"Naruto!" Sakura wined, struggling in his arms. "I wanna go!"

"No Sakura-chan! I'll train with you later, but not right now!" Naruto franticly replied.

Soon, the sound of rapid beeping filled the air, as Naruto's eyes grew wide. "Oh no! The food!" he yelled, grabbing Sakura and placing her back on the couch.

"What did I say?! I told you not to leave the food, you baka!" Sakura yelled, hitting on the head before he raced back into the kitchen, turning off the stove.

"Oh, Sakura-chan! I'm so sorry!" Naruto yelled, pulling the pot off the stove to stop the food from burning anymore than it already was.

"Were you being sarcastic?!" she yelled back to him.

Naruto groaned, placing the pot on the table as he sat in one of the chairs, banging his head on the table.

"Wow, that looks delicious. Great job Naruto-kun!" Sakura replied happily, walking in as she looked at the food, licking her lips.

"Uhh…!" Naruto groaned, falling out of the chair and onto the floor in a very animated way.

:) :p ;)

"Wow. Poor Naruto," Ino said, taking a tip of her tea after hearing the latest story of Sakura's mood swings.

"Yeah, I feel so bad about him having to put up with it," Sakura said, sighing.

"Well, I know he wouldn't abandon you," Ino said, reaching over the table to touch Sakura's hand in sympathy.

"Yeah, but still. I feel horrible about it," Sakura sighed out, looking down into her tea.

"Well, who wouldn't?!" Ino said.

"True," Sakura chuckled. "Man, I wouldn't want to know what you'd do to Shikamaru if it was you," she said, looking at her.

"Man, he probably wouldn't do half the stuff I'd blurt out at him! He'd probably tune me out sooner or later," Ino shrugged. "So," she said, changing the subject. "do you know the sex of the baby yet?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, not yet."

Ino sighed. "Come on! I'm dying here! I want to know so I can already go & start picking out clothes!"

Sakura chuckled. "Ino, it's only been a couple of months. I'm not even half-way yet."

"True, but I wanna know!" Ino said excitedly. "It seems you're coming out of your shell about being pregnant too."

"Well," Sakura shrugged. "I am feeling better, especially with everything that Naruto's had to put up with."

"So, can we tell some more people?!" Ino asked, practically jumping up and down.

'Man, she's more excited about this than I am,' Sakura thought. "Uh… I guess… Woah!" Sakura barely got the word out of her mouth before Ino dragged her off in a hurry.

:) :p ;)

Hinata gasped. "Congratulations," she said, clasping Sakura's hands with her own.

Sakura chuckled. "Thanks Hinata. At least you didn't freak out like _someone_ did," Sakura said, the comment gesturing towards Ino, who merely stuck her tongue out at her.

"Oh, why would I do that?! Having a child is one of the greatest treasures of life!" Hinata exclaimed. "How far along are you?"

"Oh, not far. Just a few months," Sakura told her.

Hinata giggled. "I'm so happy for you Sakura! Oh! I haven't asked, but I probably already know the answer. Who's the father?" she asked, gently elbowing Sakura.

"Well, if you guessed Naruto, you're right," Sakura said.

"I knew it," Hinata said simply.

The three girls chatted for a while, catching up on a few things before Sakura had to go. "Sorry, but I have an ultrasound to get to," she said, standing up.

"I hope it goes well. Good luck!" Hinata cheered to her.

"And see if you can find out whether it's a boy or girl!" Ino pitched in.

Sakura just rolled her eyes at Ino's comment before heading out of the Hyuuga Mansion.

:) :p ;)

"Well, once again, I'll say that the baby's looking healthy," Tsunade said, moving the applicator around her stomach, showing different pictures of the baby.

Naruto grinned widely, happy with the result.

"And I've also heard that you've had to put up with a few mood swings, right Naruto?" Tsunade said slyly.

Naruto's grin disappeared as he chuckled embarassedly, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, they get kinda… out of control sometimes."

"And again, I'm really sorry about that Naruto. It's just… they happen," Sakura said sympathetically.

"Yeah, but it's kinda hard to think about that when you're yelling at me once second and weeping the next."

"That's mood swings for ya," Tsunade put in as all three started to laugh.

:) :p ;)

In a dark room which could only be one person's, raspy breathing could be heard coming from it.

"Stupid… snake bastard… and all his… followers…" he said between his heavy breaths of air.

The medics had done everything they could, but his windpipe had suffered permanent damage. They had done their best, but it had gotten crushed, making it smaller than a windpipe already is, resulted in him always having to breath heavy to get enough oxygen. And he hated it. He knew they could have done more, he just knew.

"Naruto… it's all… your fault," he said before coughing, bits of blood coming out onto his hand. Sasuke Uchiha was not happy.

Not happy at all.

'You'll pay Naruto, if it's the last thing I do,' he thought, as crimson red eyes were all you could see into the darkness.

**_Well, I liked this ending. I also liked paralyzing Sasuke. I guess it's a good thing he left when he did, or he might not have been able to breathe at all! But y'all would have happy about that too. Hinata might seem a bit OOC, only because she's not studdering. I didn't want her to. And Tsunade might seem a little bit too, but oh well. Anyway, I liked how this chapter turned out, despite all the flip-flopping around I did. hehe! Hmm… my favorite parts… I guess they would have to be the mood swings & Sasuke. I just loved doing that to him. hehe! Anyway, if you want a more visual description, he breathes almost like Darth Vader. Just more raspy like. Anyway, we won't find out what the baby is yet, but probably next chapter we will! hehe!_**

**_Next chapter: Fast forward some more to where she's five, six months along, find out the sex of the baby, & Sasuke comes back? Sounds good enough to you? If so, leave a review! (if not, leave a review anyways! hehe!)_**


	10. Chapter 10: It's a

_**Hey guys, I'm back! Well, here we are. We will finally find out what the sex of the baby is! Yay!!!!!!!! Oh! And thanxs to NarutohokageSakuracherybolssum, gamerguy623, La Vixen de Amor, Echizen Ryoma-san, Gnosismaster, Siqtrygg, Krymson, mangalover248, HokageNaruto, Kokuou no Shin'en, epsilon7466Mk2, Ambs1516, Mr. Lee, snowshoe32, & ShelbySabaku for the reviews! You guys are the best! And here ya go, the next chapter!**_

**Chapter 10: It's a…**

_**4 months later…**_

It was finally time.

Today is the day that Naruto and Sakura would find out the sex of their child. Sakura was about five to six months pregnant and it was starting to show. However, she was one of the ones where you could hardly tell she was pregnant unless you knew.

You would just think she was getting a little chubby.

Sakura groaned, rolling around some on the bed. She opened her eyes, glaring at the sun coming in through the window. "Uh…" she groggily said. "Today's the day."

"Hey Sakura-chan, I made breakfast for you," Naruto said, coming into the room with a tray full of healthy breakfast foods.

Sakura sat up some, leaning against the backboard. "Naruto, that's so sweet of you," she said to him, smiling as he placed the tray down on her lap.

"It was no problem. You're eating for two now ya know?" Naruto replied, sitting at the edge as Sakura took the tray, scooting it more on her lap.

"Well, what about you?" Sakura asked, taking a bite of her apple.

"I already had breakfast. You just worry about eating Sakura-chan. Then, after you finish and get dressed, we'll go see Tsunade-baa-chan about your next ultrasound," Naruto said, getting up. "I'll go clean up. I, heh, kinda made a mess making it," he chuckled before walking out of the room.

Sakura smiled as he disappeared down the hall, placing the fork in her mouth as she began to eat. She tilted her head, taking the fork out her mouth as she stared in the direction Naruto disappeared with a dreamy look on her face.

'Naruto, you're so sweet. I'm so glad I feel in love with you.'

:) :p ;)

"Well, are you ready Sakura?" Tsunade chuckled, standing next to the screen.

Sakura nodded, lying down on the table. Naruto stood beside her, looking down as he laced his fingers with hers, a sense of comfort washing over them both.

Tsunade placed the applicator over her stomach, moving it around as a picture began to form on the screen. It was blurry at first but it soon got a little clearer, though Naruto still couldn't see it very well.

Sakura turned her head so she could look at the screen as well, also not being able to see the baby that good.

Tsunade soon stopped moving it, the baby in a position where you could tell the sex of it. Her lips formed into a smile, letting a chuckle past by her lips.

Naruto squeezed Sakura's hand, asking out of anticipation, "So… what is it?"

She turned to look at Naruto before pointing to the screen. "A boy. It's a baby boy."

Naruto gasped, a wide smile on his lips as he stared at the screen, wishing he could see his soon-to-be son better than this. He then turned to look at Sakura, who had the same expression of happiness of her face. "You hear that Sakura-chan? It's a baby boy," Naruto gasped out quietly.

"I know, I heard. And it's wonderful," Sakura replied, staring back at him as her eyes sparkled with glee.

"You know, I could print out a picture of the baby if you want," Tsunade offered, which Naruto immediately replied to. Tsunade and Sakura chuckled at his enthusiasm for it as Tsunade began to print out the results.

:) :p ;)

"Look at it Sakura-chan! Look at our kid!" Naruto rambled on, holding the print out up in the air as they walked back from the hospital.

"I see it Naruto. If I didn't know any better, I would think you're more excited than me," Sakura said, giggling some.

"Well, how can I not? I'm gonna have a kid! And not just with anyone, with you Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, stopping to wrap his arms around her stomach.

Sakura blushed some at the comment. "Well, that's really sweet of you Naruto-kun. But remember, you helped make this baby too."

"I know & that's what's even more special about it," Naruto said, leaning closer so their foreheads were touching. "Our kid will be a mixture of us both. He'll probably go up to be one of the greatest ninja ever!"

"You… you really think so Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, looking into his deep blue eyes.

Naruto breathed in heavily, pulling her closer as his eyes flashed momentarily. "I know so," he whispered out, grinning in a flirty way.

Sakura gasped, taking a step back. She knew what Naruto was thinking. She could read it in his eyes. And the middle of the street was not the time or place for it.

"Na-Naruto…" she breathed out, trying a pull away from him. But he growled out, silencing her actions.

He then picked her up, jumping out of the street and the people who may or may not have been watching. He landed in an alleyway at the very back where no one would be able to see them.

He placed her down just to press her up against the wall behind her, their bodies crushed together. Sakura felt the cool brick wall behind her and Naruto's head radiating from him. She could tell Naruto was making sure not to crush her too much, for his fear of the baby getting hurt.

Naruto growled again, grinning so his fangs were starting to show. He licked his lips before licking hers as well, slipping his tongue inside.

Sakura moaned, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers grazing through his hair.

Naruto pressed their hips together, letting her feel just how much he really wanted her now. His hands roamed over her back and stomach, his newly formed claws grazing the skin softly. His teeth nipped at her tongue playfully before pulling away for air.

Sakura didn't much time to rest, however, because Naruto had latched onto her neck, sucking it hard. She let out a moan, fingers pulling Naruto's hair.

Naruto bit down on the same spot where his old mark was, spending a shock of pleasure through Sakura's body. He pulled away, trailing his tongue up the side of her neck, before she pulled him back into another kiss.

And for a second, Naruto forgot to watch what was happening around them.

Naruto's eyes flashed open, red swirling inside blue, as he pulled away, staring her in the eyes. Sakura blinked. "Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked, knowing that he must feel something.

"Sakura, head back to my apartment. **Now**," Naruto ordered before kissing her. "I'll be right back," he whispered, pulling away from her as he jumped off.

Sakura stood there, confused by his actions. "What's gotten into him…" she thought quietly aloud to herself. She decided to let it slid and just head back, like he said. But when she moved to step away from the wall, she found that she couldn't.

Eyes wide, her blood ran cold as she heard breathing come from behind her.

"Surprise… Sakura…"

_**Dun dun DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh no! What will happen to poor Sakura! And where did Naruto go! Oh no, what's going on?!?!?!?!?! We'll find out next time on "Bloodloving for Me"! Stay tuned!**_


	11. Chapter 11: The Fight Part 3

**_Hey, guys. Sorry for the wait. I had planned on putting this up earlier, but things came up. Plus, I had to finish Chapter 5 of "Times Change" as well. Anywho, thanxs to Princess of Thieves, gamerguy623, Gnosismaster, Kokuou no Shin'en, narusaku4er, BurdenOfYou, epsilon7466Mk2, Mr.Lee, NarutohokageSakuracherybolssum, ValkyrieWarrior, La Vixen de Amor, intelligent-idiot-17, snowshoe32, MICHIIA, Yukilover3, FireStyleTerrell, POTCFMAfanactic, ANDREA1114, CrimsonRain47, gof22, SweetestChick, renkei-gaaralover, Wolfiette, anon782, animelover737, Rememberance of Something, & Friesenator for reviewing & hope all y'all's questions are answered! (from this story, that is)_**

**Chapter 11: The Fight (Part 3)**

Naruto ran past the streets, into the forest where the chakra was coming from. 'Damn. Why did he have to come back now?!' Naruto thought as he jumped past a few trees, stopping as he found him. "Sasuke!" he spat out, looking up at him in the trees.

Sasuke said nothing as he jumped down, that smirk plastered all over his face. "Heh. I was wondering when you would show back up after our last fight," Naruto said to him, walking some towards him while keeping a hand on his kunai pouch.

Sasuke was still silent, as all he did was get in a defensive position, ready to defend himself. 'Something's up with him. Why isn't he saying anything?!' Naruto thought to himself.

Kyuubi, who had been quiet the past few mouths, seeing as he wasn't needed at those times, decided to answer him. '**Well, what do you think Kit?!**'

Naruto's eves widen. "A clone!" he yelled aloud as he threw a kunai knife at him. Sasuke didn't even try to dodge it as the kunai hit him right in the heart, the clone disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The chakra he had felt before disappeared with the clone. "If that wasn't Sasuke, then where…" Naruto thought aloud before it hit him. 'Sakura!'

:) :p ;)

Sakura's blood ran cold as she felt the heavy breathing on her neck. 'Is this really… Sasuke?'

"So… Naruto wasn't… lying…" Sasuke said, bringing Sakura out of her thoughts. Her eyes widen as she felt his hands roam across her stomach. "You are… pregnant…"

Sakura gulped, struggling to get her arms free from under his. She hadn't thought to bring any weapons. After all, she was only going to go get an ultrasound check and go home, not get caught by her ex-teammate! "Sa-Sasuke, let me go." Sakura's voice wavered. Sasuke's voice sounded different. Almost… raspy. 'Did Naruto do something to make Sasuke's voice sound like this?'

"Well… it looks like… we'll have to… change that… won't we?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked, not knowing what Sasuke was talking about. Sasuke kept an arm wrapped around her as the other went to his pouch, pulling out a kunai.

Sakura gasped as the sight of it, sunlight bouncing off it. She struggled more against the grasp of Sasuke as he held it up to her stomach. "Heh… don't worry baby… This is… a special kunai… Laced with a medic justu… It won't hurt you…" Sasuke whispered into her ear. Sakura cringed at the words, starting when he called her 'baby'.

"Only what's… _inside_."

Sakura's eyes widen. "No! You-You can't!" she yelled out, her arms flailing beside her body. 'I'm stuck. I can't get away. If I back up, I'm going more into Sasuke's reach. And I can't go forward. No! I'm not going to let this baby die! I'll protect it with my life!'

"It'll only take… a second… Sakura…" Sasuke continued to tell her. At that point, he quickly pushed the kunai inward.

'No!' Sakura pushed her hand up enough to cover the part of her stomach that Sasuke would have hit. It sank through her skin, but like Sasuke said, it didn't hurt. That much.

Blood dripped down to the ground as Sasuke growled. He pulled the kunai out, dripping with blood as it was now just a regular kunai knife. 'Damn it! I only brought one of these and they're only good once! I might just have to kill off that bastard's baby the hard way.' Sasuke looked down at Sakura, who was currently healing the wound.

"Heh heh… sorry… Sakura, but looks like… we'll have to do this… the hard way." Sasuke then switched their positions so her back was against the wall, arms held up above her head as Sasuke stood in front of her, kunai in hand. Sakura started struggling again, almost kicking him in the nuts. But Sasuke moved faster, covering the distance between them so she couldn't move her lower body.

"Sakura, don't make this… harder than it… has to be," Sasuke said darkly to her as part of the Curse Mark started spreading across his face.

"Let me go Sasuke or I'll scream," Sakura commanded, getting used to his new voice as she grew more confident.

"If you do…" Sasuke answered her threat by placing the kunai against her stomach. "I'll kill it… **now**."

Sakura felt the cool metal against her skin and bit her lip, once again stuck. 'Naruto, where the hell did you go?'

:) :p ;)

'Damn it! Why the hell did I live Sakura alone?!' Naruto cursed to himself as he raced back to the alleyway where he left her.

'**Because you're an idiot,**' the Kyuubi replied back to him.

'Shut up. I don't have time to deal with you right now. Sakura and the baby could be in trouble!'

'**No doubt they probably are, thanks to you.**'

Naruto decided to ignore that comment and focus on what he was going to do to that bastard when he gets his hands on him. Turning the corner, his anger only increased at what he saw. Toning his chakra down so you could barely feel it, he crept up behind Sasuke silently.

Sasuke, being preoccupied with his threats to Sakura, didn't even realize until he felt a hand squeezing his neck. Eyes wide, he turned his head around the most he could to see Naruto having his neck in a vice-like grip. This only added more to the factor of Sasuke's breathing difficulty.

He gasped. "Damn you… Naruto…"

Naruto's death stare on Sasuke turned into one of confusion. "What the hell's wrong with your voice Sasuke?"

Sasuke let out another gasp. "You," was his reply. He pressed his kunai more into Sakura's stomach, her taking in a quick intake of air.

"Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. "What the hell did you do?" he questioned Sasuke, not able to see what was going on.

Sasuke chuckled, his raspy voice making it creepier than it was have already been. Naruto slightly flinched at it, the sound a little too high-pitched for his ears. "Oh… Its just that… if you kill me…" Sasuke gasped out, feeling Naruto's grip tightened. "I kill… _**the kid.**_"

Naruto froze, his hand still gripping Sasuke's throat, but it loosened due to the threat. The risk was too great of taking the call if he was bluffing or not. And knowing Sasuke…

He wasn't.

Naruto growled, looking over Sasuke's shoulder to see Sakura. She looked up at him; her eyes telling him he would kill their kid. Naruto looked up to see her arms suspended up by his hand gripping them. He looked back at Sakura, nodding his head at her.

Still holding onto Sasuke's neck, Naruto's other hand swiftly reached up to Sasuke's wrist, grabbing it and twisting it the opposite way its supposed to go.

Sasuke groaned, letting go of Sakura's arms, her fleeing the moment that happened. Sasuke shock his wrist loose, quickly doing some hand seals before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto's hand clenched the smoke that used to be Sasuke. "Damn!" he cursed out loud before turning around to face Sakura. "Sakura, are you okay?!" Naruto asked worriedly, gripping her shoulders lightly.

Sakura nodded her head before looking down at her stomach. "He tried the kill… the baby."

Naruto then noticed part of the cut Sakura was healing on her hand. She hadn't finished it all the way, so Naruto could that something had happened. "Sakura, what-"

"He tried using this special kind of kunai at first, but I moved my hand so it wouldn't cut my stomach," Sakura answered, looking up at him.

Naruto smiled before sensing Sasuke's chakra close by. "You'll be okay… right?" Naruto asked this time, making sure he wouldn't leave her in danger this time.

"Yes. Now I'll be on the lookout for Sasuke since I know he's here now," Sakura said, nodding her head.

"Good. Go alert Tsunade-baa-chan that he's back," Naruto instructed before kissing her softly on the lips. "I'll hold him off," he said after pulling away.

"Right," Sakura said before running off.

Naruto turned and jumped, barely missing Sasuke's sidekick. "Sasuke! You're not gonna run away this time, are you?" Naruto asked as he landed.

"Heh… not a… chance. Still… I can't… believe… you survived… from that last attack…" Sasuke answered.

"You should know that by now that nothing can stop me for long!"

"Sure…" Sasuke rolled his eyes. "But you know… after I kill you… I'll catch up with Sakura… and kill that bastard kid… inside her," he said darkly, Sharingan appearing.

"If you even touch Sakura-chan or our kid again… **I'll tear you to shreds!**" Naruto threatened, eyes flashing red, before charging at Sasuke.

Sasuke caught both of Naruto's fists in his hand, each of them pushing against each other like last time.

"You know… Sakura had to have been… depressed... or drunk... to have sex… with you idiot…" Sasuke taunted in his raspy voice.

"With this new voice you have, you're more annoying than ever!" Naruto roared, his chakra over-powering Sasuke's as it threw him back into the wall, it cracking around Sasuke's figure.

Claws un-sheathing, Naruto jumped towards Sasuke's unmoving body, killing intent in his eyes.

:) :p ;)

"What?!" Tsunade yelled, hands slamming down on her desk as she stood.

"Yes. Naruto-kun holding him off right now in an alley probably," Sakura said.

"Alert the ANBU Black Ops immediately. Tell every ninja here to be on alert. I want that traitor captured here and now," she instructed to the ninja in the room. "Sakura," she said, grabbing her attention.

"Get Kakashi as backup and head back to Naruto, just in case he needs help."

Sakura nodded before running out of the room.

Tsunade sighed, sitting back down. 'Sasuke won't escape this time around…'

_**Well, Tsunade's partly right. Or is she? I know if she is or not, but do you? Comment on what **__**you**__** think its going to happen in the next chapter when you review! Sorry for the cliffhanger… again. I know y'all must be dying about the fight. Heh heh… again, sorry. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon, since I know what's going to happen already. Yay! But school's fixing to start soon, and there's TONS of things going to happen between now and August 8**__**th**__**. Yes, that's right. I go back to school THAT early. -sigh- Why?! -sniff- Anyway, y'all know what to do & hope y'all enjoyed!**_

_**Next chapter: the conclusion between Naruto & Sasuke's fight! What's gonna happen? Either wait to find out or guess. The choice is… yours! -points finger at audience dramatically-**_


	12. Chapter 12: The Fight Part 4

**_-claps hands together- Well, guys, sorry I've been gone so long, but a lot of shit has gone down since school has started._** **_Really guys, I am, but you don't know HALF of what's happened! First off, band. That's all fall & 75 of my time. Next, school itself. Homework with Bio Honors & Latin. Not to mention my computer crashing, so I've been having to do all my comp. work at my mom's! And let me tell you people, NOBODY wants to go to work with their mom EVERY DAY! So, that being said, hopefully we'll get a new comp., & I'll be back on track! But for now, here's the conclusion of Naruto's & Sasuke's fight!_**

**_P.S. Thanxs to Gnosismaster, DeathRaidrz, soccercrazyfreak, Echizen Ryoma-san, mangalover248, RockX2, angelicrei, animelover737, cardcaptor eternity, Mr. Lee, vampiress.chibi.karin, FireStyleTerrell, snowshoe32, gof22, redbloodgoddess, Punk Princess92, AMkunoichi, Kokuou no Shin'en, anon782, La Vixen de Amor, crimson-rose-blossoms, shnkara, sunofabunny, sethfc, Generalbox, davidorr, bliiss14, mrbocaj88, Tsukiyumi101, TwiztidOne, coco-san, keko1111, spazzgirl, shinji23, & otaku-freak-16 for reviewing! Sorry its taken so long guys!_**

**Chapter 12: The Fight (Part 4)**

Sasuke moved, barely dodging Naruto as his claws slashed at the wall. He jumped back, gaining some distance between them. "Are you gonna keep running away?!" Naruto yelled to him, turning his head to look at him.

Sasuke grinned before bringing his thumb up to his mouth, biting it hard enough to draw blood. Naruto noted this, as he stood alert, ready for a summoning. Sasuke pulled a quick few handsigns and slammed his hands down on the ground, smoke soon appearing. After it cleared away, a sliverish looking snake stood, coiled up as it hissed at Naruto, his yellow eyes glaring at him. Four inches in diameter, its body more than a yard's length, Sasuke smirked as it hissed again, its fangs dripping with venom.

It lurched at Naruto, Naruto quickly ducking and moving out of the way, the snake's fangs crashing into the wall, making holes. "Heh heh… looks like your summoning's a joke," Naruto spat out, standing a few feet away from the snake.

Sasuke just grinned and said nothing, watching the snake pull his fangs out and slither back over to Sasuke. Naruto was also grinning until he looked at the wall. "What?…" was his only reply as he watched the wall where the snake's fangs were crumbled and melt, a pool of acid's steam coming out.

Sasuke started to chuckle, causing Naruto to look at him. "It's a good thing… you dodged, or our… little game would be over… After all,… this little guy's venom… is ten times more powerful… than the average snake… Strong enough… to melt walls… and even more… to a body… You would have turned… to mush…" Sasuke noted slowly, the snake hissing at his antics.

"I expect this guy's my treat for summoning me, no?" the snake hissed out, cocking his head to look at Sasuke, who simply nodded.

"Excellent," it hissed out before launching itself at Naruto again. Naruto grabbed the snake just blow the head, stopping it inches from his own. The snake chopped his fangs at Naruto, struggling to get free. Naruto placed both hands around the snake's neck, squeezing it until he heard a satisfying crunch. Naruto smiled, throwing the snake to the side as it laid there, motionless, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke looked at him with disbelief. "I… I can't believe… you did that…" he mumbled out. 'I wouldn't have thought Naruto'd had the guts.'

Naruto said nothing but jumped for Sasuke, who merely grabbed his wrists, twisting his and Naruto's body around until Sasuke was behind Naruto, his arms twisted into a painful position. Naruto winced, glaring at Sasuke who was smiling maniacally, pulling Naruto's arms back. He placed his foot on Naruto's back and pushed forward, the two going in opposite directions.

Naruto shut his eyes in pain, feeling his tendons rip apart at his shoulder blades. Sasuke kept pulling until he heard two cracks, one after the other. Naruto opened his eyes, no longer feeling anything at all in his arms. Sasuke let him go and pushed Naruto down onto the ground, Naruto growling up at him.

Sasuke rubbed his neck gently as he walked up to Naruto, grinning. "Aww… poor baby… Can't get… up?…" Sasuke teased, Naruto pushing up on his knees to get up. Sasuke saw this and kicked him, causing Naruto to fall back down on his stomach, groaning. "Your time… has ended… **Naruto**," Sasuke stated, grabbing Naruto by the collar of his jacket, dragging him out into the street, quickly crossing it to get to the forest.

All Naruto could do was let him pull him. His arms were useless now. There'd be no way to defeat him. 'I can't lose!' Naruto thought desperately. 'I just can't!'

Sasuke threw Naruto down onto the forest floor once they reached it, Naruto rolling onto his back. Sasuke crouched down beside Naruto; Naruto trying to move his arms but it was futile. "I never thought… this day would come…" Sasuke told Naruto. "And after all this… is through… that kid… will be _history_!"

Naruto's fingers twitched, grabbing at the grass blow them. 'You stupid fox! Help me! This is your fault any of this happened in the first place!'

The Kyuubi chuckled. **'True true, it is.'**

'Why can't you leave me and my relationship alone?!' Naruto thought angrily.

**'Kit, you wouldn't even HAVE a relationship if it wasn't for me!'** Kyuubi replied back. **'Besides, what do you think would have happened if I DIDN'T INTRFERE?! Sakura might be with Sasuke for all we know!'**

Naruto turned quiet, staring down at himself. He then closed his eyes, thinking of Sakura. 'Then please… if not for me, then for Sakura. Lend me the chakra to save Sakura. And our kid,' Naruto pleaded, feeling tears fall under his eyelids. And for a while, Kyuubi didn't say anything, thinking he had also abandoned him.

**'You're so weak Kit,'** Kyuubi finally replied. **'Besides, I can't afford for you to die, because that means I die as well.'**

"Die… NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, forming his Chidori as he slammed it down towards Naruto. A burst of red chakra shot out of Naruto, causing to form a shield around him and stopping Sasuke's attack. "Gah!… What is… this?!" Sasuke yelled, his Chidori disappearing.

Naruto yelled out in pain, the red chakra covering his body as he felt his shoulder joints move back into place. The chakra pushed Naruto up onto his feet as well as forming a tail behind him. The chakra hissed at the ground, causing steam to come up. Naruto growled, his eyes now a full blood red, teeth enlarged, claws permanent, whiskers darken, and hair wild, as he stared at Sasuke, his chakra whipping wildly behind him.

"What… what in the world… are you?" Sasuke yelled out, covering his face from the blast of chakra that was coming from Naruto.

"**You're dead to me Sasuke! Ya hear?!**" Naruto roared before jumping and punching Sasuke in the face, sending him flying through the trees.

'Gah! This power…' Sasuke thought as he slammed through trees. 'It's like it increased ten-fold!' The Curse Mark started to spread again, now covering his entire body. 'I'd hate to use it… but it looks like I'll have to…' Sasuke thought as he stopped, his Curse Mark changing again. Naruto jumped through the trees until he found Sasuke but stopped when he did. "**Heh heh heh…**" Sasuke chuckled. "**like my… new form… Naruto?…**" he asked, his hair now more longer and purplish, his skin darker, a black cross on his nose, and hand-like wings coming out of his back.

"**What… what IS this?!**" Naruto asked.

"**It's the second form… of my Curse Mark,**" Sasuke replied, grinning.

Naruto growled. "**Like it'll change a thing… SASUKE!**"

"**DIE NARUTO!**" Sasuke yelled, forming a Chidori in his hand as he ran at him.

"**Not this time… SASUKE**!" Naruto yelled, holding out his right hand as it started forming a Rasengan. Sasuke came running at him, the sound of chirping only filling Naruto's ears.

Just as Sasuke got close enough, he lunged at Naruto, aiming for his heart. Naruto growled, his left hand lashing out to grab Sasuke's, stopping his attack. "Wh… what?…" he gasped out before noticing Naruto's other hand. Naruto grinned, showing his fangs, as he lunged his Rasengan right into Sasuke, going straight through his heart. Sasuke, eyes still wide, coughed out blood, which splattered over Naruto's face. Naruto pulled arm back out, covered in blood as Sasuke keeled over, falling onto his back. It was like it was happening in slow motion, but he finally hit the ground with a soft thud. Dead.

Naruto panted, feeling all of the Kyuubi's chakra disappear, and all of its features on Naruto as well. Naruto knelt beside Sasuke's dead body, blood slowly pooling out of the giant hole in his chest. Naruto looked at his right hand, watching the blood drip off it, chunks of red goop all over it. Naruto didn't have to guess what it was. He already knew.

Naruto sighed, looking at Sasuke. His bloody hand reached over and shut Sasuke's eyes, leaving blood on his face as his body returned to normal as well. Naruto hadn't realized he was crying until he wiped away at his face and saw that it wasn't blood he felt, despite it being all over him.

And yet… he didn't try to stop. He just sat there beside Sasuke, tears falling down his face and mixing in the pool of blood around them.

:) :p ;)

It had been about fifteen minutes before Sakura and Kakashi has arrived on the scene, seeing the two. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled, running up to him and sitting beside him. "Naruto, why are you crying?" she asked him, seeing the tears.

"I can't stop," Naruto said, as if he was talking to himself, staring down at the body. "Its like they're falling on their own and I couldn't stop them, even if I wanted to… I guess I'm crying for Sasuke, for his old self. That he choose a horrible path and I knew I had to kill him. Because if I didn't…" Naruto stopped, looking at Sakura for the first time since she's gotten here. "_He would have killed you._"

"Oh Naruto…" Sakura said softly, smiling at him as she lifted her hand to his face, wiping the tears and excess blood away.

"Sasuke would have had no regrets," Naruto continued, his hand coming up to grab hers. "Sasuke killed off his old self long ago, so he would have no trouble killing us both. That's why I cry. For his old self. The self we used to know and love. But now that it's gone… I have no regrets killing this guy, this… man who claims he is…" Naruto spat out, looking down at the body. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto then let out a grunt, looking down to see Sakura clinging to him. "I was so scared…" she said as she clinged to his jacket. "I couldn't afford to lose you Naruto! I love you!" she said, looking up at him.

Naruto smiled. "I can't afford to lose you either Sakura," Naruto said. "Or…" He placed a hand on her stomach. "The baby." Sakura smiled, kissing him on the lips.

It was then Naruto noticed that he had stopped crying as Sakura traced her hand across his face before moving around his neck, feeling nothing but dried blood there. But he didn't care! He had his lover, he killed his enemy, nothing could get in there way now! Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her to him as close as he could, never wanting to let go!

Kakashi stood off to the side, watching the two. 'Sasuke, the Sharingan can't see everything…' he thought, touching his headband where it covered his eye. 'That's why you couldn't see how much these two love each other.'

:) :p ;)

The funeral was short and small. Not a lot of people came, seeing as he was a traitor. Tsunade had to come, along with Kakashi. Naruto and Sakura had decided to come see them bury their ex-teammate. But they didn't come for the guy that they were burying.

They came for the twelve year-old that died long ago that was being buried along-side his older self.

Sakura squeezed Naruto's hand, looking up at him. He looked down before looking back up, seeing that it was only nearly half-over. Suddenly, Naruto grabbed Sakura and kissed her so fiercely, that she almost lost her footing.

He pulled away, grinning at her as he tugged on her wrist softly. "Let's get the hell outta here."

**_Well, it's finally finished. And I'm so happy for that. I really hope you enjoyed it. And I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to do. But school's a bitch & I'm sure you already know. About the snake, I don't know. Just a filler I guess. Oh! By the time I actually ended up posting this, I was able to get a new comp.! The problem is, its not "new" per-say. But at least it works! …kinda. I have to, like, stomp on the "e" & "c" keys just for them to work! -sigh- It gets very frustrating after a while. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter & leave reviews. Sasuke's dead for Pete's sake! I should have reviews coming out of the wazoo! hehe!_**


	13. Chapter 13: Sakura loves you too

**_She's….. BACKKKKKKKKK! (lol) Yes, I am with another fun-filled Naruto-loving chapter of goodness! This will hopefully be a chapter you guys will love & will stick with y'all in your mind every time someone mentions the word, "Bloodloving for Me"! We have lots of fluffy goodness, the birth (finally!) of their baby boy & a surprise at the end! Now let's get to it!_**

_**Thanxs to Gnosismaster, spazzgirl, ShannaroSaku-chan, Akuma-Kyuubi, Nocturne del Shadow, aly247, epsilon7466Mk2, Generalbox, Mr. Lee,Kyuubi's Naruto and Sakura, soccercrazyfreak, tolkeinfan, Siu-Ying, pyro-freak-444, shinji23(I gotta get mad props to this guy 'cause he's mostly the reason I got this chapter out so early. Thanxs dude!), & The Fantasic Mehfor reviewing! You guys rock!**_

**_P.S. I was re-reading some of my earlier chapters & I noticed that I said that this story was only going to be about 6-7 chapters long. Boy, I made a liar outta myself! But that's good for y'all! hehe!_**

**Chapter 13: Sakura loves you too**

_**3 months later…**_

Sakura sighed softly; feeling the sun's rays hit her face. She slowly opened her eyes, letting them adjust to the light. She felt Naruto's arm around her stomach tense slightly before returning to normal. She moved her fingers slightly, which were resting on his chest while she laid her head in the crook of his neck. She smiled up at him, studied his sleeping features. Everything seemed so much calmer around them now that they didn't have to deal with Sasuke. She let out another sigh, snuggling down into the form of his body, closing her eyes.

They weren't closed for long, however, as her eyes shot back open, as she felt a warming sensation pool in her lower region. She quickly lifted up the covers, looking to see if her assumptions were right. They were.

"Naruto…" she called out softly to him, the hand that was resting on his chest now gently patting his cheek. "Naruto, wake up honey."

Naruto groaned, his eyelids twitching softly before he opened them, immediately squinted them at the light. "Yeah Sakura-chan?" he asked once he eyes grew comfortable with the sun's rays.

"Its time," Sakura said, her hand clenching softly.

"Time? Time for what? Morning?" Naruto asked, not quite fully understanding what she was trying to say. She shook her head.

"No, the _baby_."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. "The baby? The baby's coming!" he asked, starting to freak out.

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes. My water broke."

"When? Right now?" Naruto asked, quickly jumping out of bed. "Holy crap, the baby's coming! I've gotten get dressed, get Sakura-chan to the hospital. THE BABY COMING!" Naruto threw clothes left and right, running back into the room as he was pulling his pants on, jacket unzipped.

Sakura was sitting up; holding her stomach softly as a contraction hit her. She groaned, clenching her eyes shut. Naruto immediately jumped over to her, asking what was wrong. "No-Nothing. Let's just hurry," she told him through gritted teeth.

Naruto immediately picked her up gently, cradling her. He grinned at her. "We're having a baby," he said again, kissing her softly on the lips before poofing to the hospital.

:) :p ;)

Naruto arrived at the hospital at record, time, telling one of the nurses that Sakura was going into labor. The nurse immediately got them a wheel chair and showed them their room, before rushing off to find Tsunade. Naruto sat in the chair next to the bed, running his fingers softly over her hand as he held it. Sakura smiled softly at him, being propped up by the pillows and the way the bed was seated. She squeezed his hand some, the nerves finally setting in for her.

"Don't worry Sakura, you're gonna do fine," Naruto whispered softly to her, moving his chair closer to the bed.

Sakura chuckled. "That's easy for you to say. You're not the one going through it."

"Good morning Sakura, Naruto. Ready to get to work?" Tsunade asked, walking into the room as she pulled on some gloves, a mask hanging around her neck. She was also wearing a scrub.

The two gulped, Sakura nodding her head slowly. "Don't worry Sakura. The baby may be a while. Just tell us when the contractions start getting closer together," Tsunade instructed, Sakura taking in a deep breath of air. She pulled her knees up, preparing herself for whenever this baby decides to come.

:) :p ;)

Time had flown by slowly. Too slowly for Sakura. It was around 1:30 when Naruto walked in, carrying lunch for the two women in the room and himself. Tsunade, who was sitting in a chair opposite Sakura's bed, stood up and grabbed her food, thanking Naruto. Naruto sat back down in his chair, handing Sakura had meal gently.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," she said but was stopped but a sudden contraction. Groaning, she quickly gave the food back to Naruto before grabbing her stomach. "Ugh!… It's coming… I can feel it…"

Tsunade immediately stood, leaving her lunch on the seat as she positioned herself at the end of the bed. "Okay Sakura. Now, the next time you feel a contraction coming, I need you to push," Tsunade told her, Sakura shaking her head.

"I can't!" she yelled out, feeling another one hit.

"You've got to try Sakura!" Tsunade told her before turning her head to look at Naruto. "Naruto! You need to be here for moral support!" she told him.

"Yeah, as if I don't know this already…" Naruto mumbled to himself, grabbing Sakura's right hand softly.

"Okay… here comes another one…" Sakura warned, Tsunade nodding her head.

"Okay… and push!" she told her, Sakura yelling out as she did. Her hand fiercely squeezed Naruto's left, crushing it.

Naruto gritted his teeth, letting Sakura squeeze the life outta his hand. 'I can put up with pain. Sakura-chan needs me here now!'

The contraction sided, Sakura breathing heavily, releasing her hold on Naruto's hand. For the moment. Another wave of contractions soon hit, Sakura yelling out as she pushed, Tsunade coaxing her through. "You're doing great Sakura. Just one more push, I can see its head."

This made her squeeze Naruto's hand even more, but Naruto squeezed back, now more anxious than ever. Sakura gave out a final yell, feeling a release as she stopped, panting heavily and having a feeling of almost… emptiness inside her now that the baby was out.

"Sakura, you did a fantastic job," Tsunade stated proudly, cradling their creation in her hands, showing them. Sakura and Naruto's eyes sparkled with wonder and excitement, finally seeing their child. He cried softly in Tsunade's arms, taking his first gulps of air along with it. "I'm going to go get him cleaned up. I'll be right back," she told them before walking out.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief, feeling sweat trickle down the side of her face, her bangs falling slightly. Naruto grabbed a washcloth, pulling the bangs out of her face as he pressed it against her forehead. "Ahh…" she sighed. "That feels so good Naruto-kun."

He smiled. "I'm sure it must. You were fantastic Sakura-chan," he praised her, Sakura smiling weakly at him.

She looked up, seeing his hand. "Oh Naruto-kun…" she spoke softly, her own reaching up to grab his softly. It was bruised when she was grabbing him. "Did I do this to you?"

He chuckled, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. "Well, yeah, kinda… But I mean, you were going through a lot. So… its okay."

Sakura frowned, looking at his hand again. A green glow flew softly from her fingertips and into his skin, healing the skin. Once she finished, Naruto grabbed her hand, twirling his fingers with her, the two smiling happily at each other.

"Well, here you go. All nice and clean," Tsunade announced, walking into the room. The two departed as Sakura reached for her child, holding him softly in her arms, her left arm under his head as she cradled him in the crook of her elbow. "I'll leave you three alone now," Tsunade spoke softly, quietly leaving the room.

Naruto stood up slightly, getting a better look at his son. He was wrapped in a blue blanket, his eyes closed as he slept. He had a small patch of yellow hair atop his head, which made Naruto smile. "Look at him…" Sakura spoke softly; staring at him as was Naruto. "He looks exactly like you."

"Minus the whiskers, of course," Naruto noted, Sakura chuckling at that. "I wonder what color his eyes are?…" Naruto pondered out loud, Sakura just 'mmm'ing back in response. 

At that note, the baby started squirming; letting out a yawn as he slowly opened his eyes. The two gasped, their son finally able to see them for the first time, as were they. His eyes were a mixture of their own, a bluish-green color, which seemed to shine in the light. "He's beautiful… our son's beautiful…" Sakura said, bringing her other hand up to gently caress his face. He cooed at it, closing his eyes in happiness.

Sakura suddenly looked over at Naruto, who was busy looking at their son. "Naruto?" she said quietly, gathering his attention. "Would you like to… hold your son?…"

Naruto's face lit up, his excitement showing. "Re…Really Sakura-chan?" She nodded her head, lifting the baby boy up so Naruto could grab him. Holding him gently in his arms, Naruto sat down in the chair, looking down at his son. 

"Hey there little guy…" he spoke softly to him. "It's me, your dad. I'm here to protect you and everything." His finger reached out, gently tapping his son on the nose. He cooed, his small hand reaching out from under the blanket towards Naruto's finger. 

Naruto chuckled softly, along with Sakura, as their kid grabbed Naruto's finger, letting out a playful laugh. "Sakura," Naruto said, looking up at her. "I think our child's the most beautiful one ever."

"Mmm… I agree with you," Sakura asked, her arms reaching back out for the baby. Naruto placed him in them, the baby blinking his big blue-green eyes. He let out a yawn, his little arms stretching before snuggling back into his blanket and falling asleep. Sakura slowly rocked him back and forth, helping him get back to sleep.

"Hey Sakura…" Naruto said, grabbing her attention.

"Hmm? Yeah Naruto?" she said, looking at him as he fiddled with his hands.

"You know… we've been through a lot. I mean, I gotta admit, this thing would have never happened without Kyuubi…" Naruto said, staring into her eyes. She stared back, her own eyes telling everything that needed to be said. "And… now that we've gone through all these challenges along the way… I'm just really glad you were the one beside me."

Naruto grabbed her hand, holding it softly in his own. His other went into his back pocket, digging around for something. "I… love you with all my heart Sakura-chan. I always have and I always will." He moved out of the chair, getting down on one knee as he pulled his hand back out.

"Sakura-chan, will you marry me?" Naruto asked, smiling widely as he held out a small velvet black box, flipping the lid open as it held the most dazeling ring inside.

Sakura's eyes grew wide, tears forming in the corners. "Oh yes Naruto-kun! Of course I will!" she cried out happily, not believing this was actually happening. Naruto stood, pulling the ring out of the box as she slipped it on her ring finger, making sure they didn't disturb the baby as much as possible throughout it. Sakura looked at it, the ring sparkling in the sunlight. It was both their eyes colors, emeral and aquamarine, wrapped around white gold and diamonds. It may not have been the most expensive thing, but Sakura loved it all the same.

"Heh… I would have gotten you something better but… you know me," Naruto chuckled embarrassedly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh… I love it Naruto! I wouldn't want it any other way!" Sakura said, looking up at him in joy, tears streaming down her face.

Naruto leaned in, softly kissing her. "I was… pretty nervous about this…" Naruto said once they pulled away.

Sakura smiled at him. "Well you shouldn't have," she said before pulling him in for another kiss.

Once they finished, Naruto hovered over Sakura, the two now staring at their child again, him still sleeping peacefully in her arms. "So, what are we gonna name him?" Naruto said, looking down at her as she looked up.

"You know… I haven't really thought of a name up to this point," she said honestly, feeling Naruto's head softly lean on hers. "How about…"

"Ansum," Naruto answered, staring at him.

Sakura smiled, kissing Naruto on the cheek. "Yes, that's right. Ansum… our baby boy."

**_Now, before I start rattling on about this chapter, I must tell you all something first. As you could have guessed, we're getting close to the end of this story as well. Yes, I know. Very sad. Now, if you noticed (or not), I made a reference back to "Bloodlusting for You" in the title. Because if you remember, (yes, I know that was a LONG time ago) the title of my one chapter was, "Naruto loves you". So, I decided that Sakura needed to reply back! hehe! But that could also mean that this chapter could have been the last one. However, to y'all guilty pleasure, I WILL be writing an epilogue on the happy couple's life in the future. Now, onto this chapter._**

_**So, did y'all like the surprise! Yes, I thought it was very suited for Naruto to propose. Didn't you? But please don't hammer me about their age. Yes... getting married that young is kinda... eeh, but it was a sweet moment! Leave me alone! And they have named their kid too! Ahh! -sniff- I'm gettin' teary-eyed just thinking about it! And I'm sorry if all my facts on childbirth aren't really accurate. Hopefully I got somewhat close to what actually happens though! I really hoped you guys loved this chapter & I'll try to get the ep up soon! Oh! And don't forget to review! hehe! Thanxs:) :p ;)**_


	14. Epilogue

**_Well, its that time again. The time where another chapter of this story has closed. First, it was "What if?" & now its "Bloodloving for Me". I've loved every minute of writing this story & even though I'm sad it has to end, I'll move on to make even more Naruto stories. It's almost like the circle of life. When one story ends, a new one begins. I hope you all have enjoyed this story to the most I can give. It'll hold a special place in my heart & I'll look back on it, from time to time, in remembrance of it._**

_**I want to give a special thank-you to Mr. Lee. Without his support & caring words, this story may not have turned out the way it was. I know that at some points, your words may have seemed hurtful, but I knew you were just trying to help me for what was best. And I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart. You've been a wonderful friend to me & I hope you can help me on with my other stories in the future. Thank you so much!!**_

_**Okay, before I start getting all teary-eyed, I better start the story. Here's the final chapter of "Bloodloving for Me"!**_

**Epilogue**

_**8 years later…**_

Feet pitter-pattered against the ground as young Ansum ran through the street. His messenger bag bounced slightly against his waist as he ran, a smile on his face. Stopping slightly to say "hi" to random people that he passed, he continued on to his destination. He had just finished the day at the Academy and was anxious to get home.

'Today's the day Father gets back from his mission!' was all that he was thinking as turned a corner, running towards what used to be the Uchiha compound. Seeing as the only remained relative was a rouge ninja, there was no need to keep it, so they tore it down. In its place, they built more houses for their every growing village. In the heart of it, at the very end of the street, sat the Uzumaki household.

Ansum had grown up to be a fine eight year-old boy. His blonde hair was an exact copy of his father's, except when it gets caught in the sun at just the right angle. Then, you'll be able to tell of his red roots, similar to his mom. His blue-green eyes have darkened since he was born, becoming a mixture of dark green and light blue. Of course, he had many attributes of both Naruto and Sakura, some being a love of ramen and a great control of chakra.

Ansum ran even faster, seeing his house in sight. Reaching it, he jumped over the gate, not bothering to open it. He was too excited! He reached the door, sliding it open hastily as he ran inside, closing it behind him. He stopped at the steps, taking off his shoes and messenger bag, walking over them. He turned right, running slightly as he entered the kitchen. He saw his mom at the sink, fixing something for dinner.

"Mother!" he yelled, running up to hug her. "Is Father home yet?!"

Sakura turned, looking down at her son as she hugged him back. "Not yet Ansum," she replied, seeing his face sadden at it. "But he'll be home soon. Now go wash up. Dinner will be ready soon."

Ansum nodded his head, running off into another room. Sakura sighed, shaking her head softly as his energeticness. 'He's becoming more like his father each and every day.' Speaking of his father, Sakura heard the door slid open, smiling to herself. 'He's back.'

"Sakura-chan!" he yelled out, walking into the kitchen. "I'm home!"

She turned around, smiling at him. "How was the mission Naruto-kun?" she asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well… you know…" he said, pulling off his ANBU mask and setting it on the counter. "Same old, same old."

"Father!!" Ansum yelled as he ran into the room, hearing his dad's voice. "You're home!"

"Ansum!" Naruto yelled, bending down as he picked him up, grinning. "It's great to see you!" Ansum laughed with Naruto, hugging him.

"Alright Naruto, get ready for dinner," Sakura said, pulling off her apron as Naruto set Ansum back down.

"What are we having?" Naruto asked, Ansum eagerly nodding his head, wanting to know as well.

Sakura smiled. "We're having my homemade ramen, in honor of you returning from your mission."

Naruto and Ansum's eyes lit up, as they began to go on about how delicious it was and how they couldn't wait to eat. "Oh, Dad!" Ansum said, stopping his rant as Naruto looked down at him. "Can you watch me with my shuriken training? I've gotten really good since you left!"

Naruto smiled, reaching down to rub his son's spiky hair. "Sure. Come on, let's go outside." The walked, opening another door which lead to the backyard. Out there were target boards, along with one lone tree in the corner.

Ansum ran ahead, standing in front of one of the targets. "Dad, watch this!" he yelled, throwing three shuriken that he had grabbed before they went outside. All three hit the target, two on the far-left and one close to the middle. He beamed, looking up at his father. "How was that?!"

Naruto grinned back, showing how proud he was. "That was GREAT son! Just keep practicing, and soon all three of them will hit the middle!"

"Dad! Can you show me how to do it?! Please?" Ansum begged, watching his father chuckle.

"Sure son," he said, grabbing some shuriken out of his holster. "Okay, now first. You gotta be in the right stance," Naruto instructed, crouching down as Ansum mimicked him. "Next, line up the shuriken with the target." Naruto closed one eye, looking back and forth from the shuriken to the target.

"And then… you throw it!" Naruto said, releasing the shuriken as they all hit the middle, one after the other. Ansum looked at him in amazement, jumping up and down.

"Wow, that was great! And I'm gonna get to be as good as you?" he asked, his dad nodding his head.

"Yep! With lots of practice of course," he said, flashing a thumbs-up.

"Naruto-kun! Ansum! Time for dinner!" Sakura yelled, the two immediately running back inside the house. Ansum immediately sat down in his seat, giggling slightly to himself as Naruto used to when he was younger. Naruto also sat down, opposite of Ansum, as Sakura placed their bowls down, sitting beside Naruto.

Ansum quickly grabbed his bowl and chopsticks, slurping down the noodles. "Naruto, I told you to be a good example for your son," Sakura scolded, softly shaking her head. "Look at him!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly, telling him apologies to Sakura. "So, Ansum, how was the Academy today?" Naruto asked, changing the subject.

Ansum gasped, setting the bowl down as his face shined with the same expression as before. "We got our results from the test today!" he announced.

"Well, what did you get?" Sakura asked, Naruto agreeing.

Ansum grinned. "They said my scores were the highest of the class!" Naruto and Sakura gasped, immediately praising their son afterwards. "They said with dad's great fighting techniques and mom's quick thinking, I could be the greatest ninja ever!"

"Hmm… I'd have to agree with them," Sakura noted, Ansum slightly blushing at the comment.

"Of course our son will be great!" Naruto proclaimed, making Ansum giggle as Sakura rolled her eyes at his over-eagerness. "With our blood running through your veins, there's no doubt that you'll be Hokage after your dad!"

Ansum nodded, giving his dad a thumbs-up. "Of course! After all, that's my dream!"

Naruto grinned before slurping down the last of his noodles, Ansum doing the same as they both stood, placing the dishes in the sink. "I'm gonna keep practicing now!" Ansum stated. "So I can get better until I'm able to beat you dad!" With that said, he rushed back outside, eager to train.

Naruto chuckled, Sakura coming up to stand beside him as they stood in the doorway, watching their son. "He really is a splitting image of you," Sakura said as she looped her arm in his, inter-twirling their fingers together.

"I don't know," Naruto said, looking down at her. "He gets his smarts from your side."

Sakura smiled back, leaning up to kiss him. "One thing's true though," she whispered to him, Naruto already knowing what she was going to say.

"He'll be the greatest ninja ever."

**_Well, there it is. The end. I know you guys really loved the story & I hope you love the ending too! Now, onto other things. First off, I based their house off of what I saw some of Sasuke's. That's also where I got the idea of Ansum's messenger bag, like how Sasuke had one when he was little. It seemed fit to keep his spirit alive, even if the Uzumakis don't notice. hehe! Also, lots of happiness & exclamation points goin' on in this chapter. Everyone's happy! Of course, you would expect that. I think I got Naruto & Sakura's personality down… fairly well. I'd see Naruto as a dad who wouldn't act his age. So he relates to his kid more, ya know? And he's an ANBU too! Yay for Naruto! Sakura as the mothering type, yet she still thinks Naruto is a doofuss sometimes. hehe!_**

**_Well, there's not much more I can say on this story. I thank each & every one of you from the bottom of my heart. Who knew that my simple one-shot lemon could turn such a wonderful story?! Thanxs to epsilon7466Mk2, gof22, aly247, spazzgirl, Gnosismaster, Aaron Leach, Kyuubi-Titan, shinji23, Mr. Lee, FISHY CRACKERS, & NovaStarlite for giving me such great reviews, new or time & time again. Thank you so much!!_**

**_P.S. Well, I guess as a little teaser to tell, since my current Naruto fics are now completed, I have gotten a new idea. It'll be… sorta a different thing that I usually do, or I'll try to make it that way. I'm also gonna try and make chapters long too. Hopefully this idea will stay with me, but I'll always think of more. I'm gone for now, but I'll be back soon!!_**


End file.
